Keep your lips sealed
by IngloriousSlayer
Summary: Swan/Queen Imaginons que le jeu se soit calmé à Storybrooke, laissant enfin les habitants vivre en paix. Que se passerait-il si Emma et Regina avaient enfin l'occasion de faire connaissance sans se sauter à la gorge ?
1. Chapter 1

Qu'est-ce que je déteste le lundi matin… Et qu'est-ce que je déteste ce foutu mois de novembre où tout est froid, noir et même pas l'ombre d'un foutu flocon de neige à l'horizon. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit, au chaud, à la limite hiberner le temps que le soleil revienne. Même le café me semble moins bon le lundi matin… Et pourtant je sais que Granny y met toujours un soin particulier, que nous soyons lundi ou vendredi. Rhaaaaa ! Si seulement on pouvait déjà être vendredi ! Je serais déjà en train d'aller chercher Henry… Comme d'habitude, il se moquerait de ma pauvre voiture jaune mais je sais qu'au fond il l'adore, surtout depuis que je lui ai raconté ce qu'elle signifiait pour son père et moi. Enfin bon, va bien falloir attendre 5 foutus jours avant de le retrouver, Regina ne me laissera jamais aller lui faire une visite surprise pendant la semaine et honnêtement, je suis ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me battre avec elle encore une fois.

Les lundi matins n'étaient vraiment pas l'idéal pour mon moral bien qu'ils soient totalement inévitables. Je me rendis compte qu'il était temps de partir au poste pour prendre la relève. « Et évidemment, les appels vont commencer à pleuvoir dès que j'aurai posé mes fesses derrière mon bureau. A croire que les gens veulent absolument que ce soit moi qui me déplace pour régler leurs conflits de voisinage… ». Je laissai ma tête rencontrer la fraîcheur de la table qui s'insinua petit à petit sous ma peau, me rappelant la saison, inlassablement. Je me décidai alors à me secouer et à me rendre au poste le plus rapidement possible afin esquiver les températures déjà polaires pour moi, créature au sang chaud.

Au moment de pousser la porte, elle s'ouvrir brusquement à la volée et je failli la recevoir sur l'arête du nez ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de me donner l'air d'un demi raton-laveur le lendemain. M'apprêtant à maugréer contre l'habitant peu attentif ayant failli m'arracher le tarin, il faut bien le dire, je fus prise de court par la femme se tenant devant moi qui se lança avec son amabilité habituelle dans une diatribe à mon encontre.

- Mais enfin shérif ! Regardez un peu où vous mettez les pieds nom d'un chien ! On ne reste pas derrière une porte à rien faire, je vous paie déjà à ne rien faire en tant que représentant de l'ordre de cette ville. Vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance d'au moins vous rendre derrière votre bureau pour faire semblant d'être utile et justifier votre salaire !

- Non alors Madame le Maire pas aujourd'hui je vous prie, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je vais gentiment passer la porte et vous allez me lâcher les basques avant que je ne lâche Ruby à vos fesses, charmantes au demeurant mais là je m'égare.

J'eus un léger sourire en entendant Ruby faisant mine de grogner derrière le bar.

- Je vous souhaite une aussi agréable journée que possible, même si je doute que vous soyez du genre à apprécier une journée sans torture ou manipulation.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et passai la porte aussi vite que je le pus, hâtant encore plus le pas une fois à l'extérieur. Je croisai les doigts pour que Regina n'ait pas l'idée de me poursuivre pour continuer la joute. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur joueuse.

Mercredi après-midi, 15h tapantes. La pile de dossiers sur mon bureau avait enfin diminué ce qui me prodigua un peu de baume au cœur, je n'aurai pas à passer chez Madame le Maire pour la paperasse aujourd'hui. Mon humeur maussade du début de semaine s'était confirmée. A tel point que même ma mère, Blanche, devait me prendre avec des pinces à la maison. Novembre allait être dur, très dur.  
>Un bruit de pas dans le couloir me tira de mon spleen et attira mon attention. Pas de talons, donc pas de Regina. Les pas semblaient légers, beaucoup trop légers pour un adulte… Se pourrait-il que…<p>

- Coucou Emma ! me lança mon fils en pénétrant dans mon bureau.

- Nom d'un chien, Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta mère ne sera pas très cont…

- Laisse tomber avec ma mère, elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que je suis venu ici après l'école. Même grand-mère a été d'accord pour que je vienne !

C'était donc ça, Blanche s'en était mêlée. Ma foi, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, voir son fils lui réchauffait le cœur qui semblait frigorifié par les températures en constante baisse.

- D'accord bonhomme. Bon, est-ce qu'une bonne gaufre au chocolat de chez Granny's te ferait plaisir pour le goûter ?

C'était comme si j'avais mentionné une chasse au dragon mais au niveau de la nourriture. Je vis les yeux de mon adorable fils s'agrandir et un léger pétillement se propager sur ses rétines. J'avais réussi mon effet.

- Inutile de me répondre, ta tête de gnome le fait pour toi ! dis-je en le taquinant.

- Hey c'est moche les gnomes ! Je préfère une tête de nain, quitte à choisir. Leroy est pas si laid quand on le regarde sous un certain angle…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était mon sens de l'humour qui se manifestait de plus en plus chez Henry. Ce n'est certainement pas en côtoyant Regina qu'il aurait pu s'aguerrir en la matière.  
>Nous partîmes donc en riant pour rallier le Granny's où Ruby nous accueillit avec sa verve habituelle. J'eus à peine le temps de passer commande qu'elle était déjà en train de monologuer sur son nouveau petit ami qui lui promettait monts et merveilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle devrait songer à sélectionner avec plus d'attention ses prétendants qui finissaient souvent par la laisser en plan, seule avec ses sentiments.<p>

- Ouais t'as pas forcément tort, Em', mais bon au moins je me laisse vivre, moi ! lança-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à mon encontre.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, s'il te plaît chère spécialiste des relations amoureuses ? rétorquai-je, déjà vexée de la remarque.

- Que tu arriverais à te réchauffer plus efficacement si ton cœur remontait de quelques degrés et sortait de sa cryogénisation.

Heureusement, Henry était extrêmement occupé à entamer sa gaufre par le meilleur angle pour ne pas entendre cette conversation pour le moins gênante que moi, sa mère, entretenait avec la serveuse du Granny's.

- Et je suppose que tu as tout un panel de jeunes mâles à me proposer, je me trompe ? ironisai-je.

- Me prends pas pour un louveteau de trois jours, je sais bien que les mâles ne t'intéressent pas et d'ailleurs c'est un secret pour personne dans cette toute petite, petite ville de Storybrooke.

J'ai dû me déconfire à la vitesse de la lumière car Henry leva la tête de son assiette, sa bouche encore entourée de chocolat et attendit ma réaction. Sauf que là, je ne savais plus comment réagir… Ruby m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. J'avais toujours naïvement pensé que le fait que j'aie eu un fils avec un homme suffisait à faire ma réputation. Il faut croire que je me suis plantée, et dans les grandes largeurs.

- Je te remercie pour cet outing très délicat en présence de mon fils, Ruby. J'ose encore te demander le fond de ta pensée histoire que je sois habillée pour l'hiver ? Comme ça je serai réchauffée, m'voyez.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon avant-bras avant que Ruby n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa réponse. C'était celle de Henry qui regardait tendrement.

- Emma… C'est quoi un « outing » ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Ruby pouffa de rire, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver un tantinet. Il ne faut pas énerver le shérif même un tantinet, parce qu'un tantinet dans la face, tout autant louve-garou qu'on soit, ça peut laisser des marques. Je lançai un regard glaçant à Ruby qui sembla enfin comprendre et retourna à son poste.

- Juste pour dire, Em', je pense que tu devrais réfléchir au truc bien connu de l'amour/haine hein, je suis sûre que ça pourrait aider à faire monter la température.

Je restai foudroyée sur place quelques minutes, ne prononçant pas un mot, laissant Henry terminer son goûter. J'avais on ne peut mieux saisi l'allusion de Ruby et me sentais à présent comme si on m'avait fait monter deux litres de sang au visage. Je me sentais furieusement rougir sans que mon corps ne veuille obtempérer à mes injonctions de cesser immédiatement tout incendie volontaire sur mon faciès. Je sentis cependant le regard de Henry me scruter attentivement.

- Dis, c'est pour te moquer de Ruby que t'as pris une teinte aussi cramoisie ? Parce que je crois que même son manteau est moins rouge que tes joues…

- Silence, fils d'andouille, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Je te ramène.

- Oui et c'est le meilleur moyen pour que maman se mette en colère, en voyant ta splendide voiture jaune devant chez nous.

- Tant pis, je prends le risque pour toi, fils bien aimé.

Je finis en lui mimant un preux chevalier allant faire preuve d'un courage des plus héroïque en le ramenant à la tanière du dragon.

- Le dragon est plutôt bien fait de sa personne, si je puis me permettre, me souffla Ruby. Même s'il a tendance à cracher du feu, ce qui finalement pourrait convenir pour te réchauffer.

- Ruby… l'implorai-je, tais-toi s'il te plaît, sinon je vais vraiment finir par aller m'enterrer quelque part et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

La remarque avait cependant fait mouche, je devais le reconnaître. Ainsi, je me vis installer Henry dans la voiture et partir en direction du manoir de Madame le Maire, dragon en chef de mon fils et possible radiateur à combustion de ma petite personne. Je me mis mentalement une claque lorsque mon esprit s'aventura trop loin à mon goût alors que j'étais au volant avec mon fils sur le siège passager… Bon, on verra bien comme cela se passe. J'espère que le service des grands brûlés de l'hôpital est efficace…

Comme je le redoutais, Regina sortit à la volée de la demeure lorsqu'elle entendit mon moteur dans la rue. Elle vint se planter sur le seuil de la porte, le regard lançant déjà des éclairs. Ca promettait niveau ambiance… Je descendis prudemment de ma voiture, attendant qu'Henry me rejoigne et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre mort probable par écartèlement ou éviscération. Enfin ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas bien entendu, j'étais persuadée que Regina en connaissait un rayon en torture en tous genres. Je glissai quelques mots à Henry avant que nous n'arrivions à portée de voix :

- Dis-lui que je suis venue te chercher, que t'as pas eu le choix.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je voulais te voir, moi ! protesta-t-il.

- Discute pas Henry s'il te plaît et dis-lui exactement ça ! rétorquai-je sèchement.

Il se renfrogna mais sembla comprendre que je disais ça pour son bien. Enfin je l'espérais car nous étions enfin arrivés sur le porche du manoir.

- Et bien jeune homme, je peux savoir pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci et accompagné du shérif Swan ? interrogea Regina.

- Elle est venue me chercher après les cours pour que nous allions prendre le goûter ensemble, c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé, je vais bien, bougonna Henry.

Regina jaugea son fils quelques secondes puis lui demanda d'aller se changer pour le dîner et de mettre la table. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur moi, qui attendait que ça finisse par exploser. D'un mouvement de tête, elle m'invita à entrer. Je restai interdite sur le pas de la porte.

- Il vous faut une invitation en chanson pour que vous ne daignez passer cette porte, Miss Swan ?

Mes jambes finirent par bouger contre l'avis de la moitié de mon cerveau. Je me voyais mal conduire une dispute sonore avec la présence de Henry dans la maison. Je finis cependant par passer du vestibule au bureau de Madame le Maire qui m'indiqua de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- Dois-je aller chercher mon bouclier ignifugé ? risquai-je.

- Euh, je vous demande pardon ?

Ma blague ne fit rire que moi, Regina ne semblait pas consciente de sa réputation de dragon. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Je décidai alors de la devancer, espérant ainsi écourter l'entrevue.

- Ecoutez Regina, je n'ai à aucun moment voulu kidnapper de quelques manières que ce soit Henry. Je voulais juste passer deux petites heures avec lui en milieu de semaine. J'estime que ne le voir que le vendredi soir est une bien maigre consolation pour les semaines que je passe au poste ou à vous faire signer des papiers. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous considériez la possibilité que je puisse voir Henry après les cours, quitte à ce qu'on fasse ses devoirs ensemble afin qu'il ne prenne aucun retard.

Je vis Regina croiser les mains sous son menton et me sourire. Cette réaction me déstabilisa complètement et me coupa dans mon élan. Elle aussi devait trouver étrange que je ne lui ai pas sauté à la gorge à coups d'insultes et autres joyeusetés. J'en profitai pour admirer la beauté de la Maire, un franc sourire dessiné sur son visage, ce qui faisait rire ses yeux.

- Je vais certainement vous surprendre, Miss Swan, mais je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai fini par prendre conscience que vous permettre de voir un peu plus Henry ne serait que bénéfique pour lui et donc pour moi. J'en ai marre qu'il me réclame de vous voir tous les jours et de passer pour une méchante sans cœur à systématiquement lui refuser.

- Vous avez pourtant l'habitude, glissai-je.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! N'est-ce pas, Emma ? me répondit Regina.

Je notai l'absence de ton menaçant, d'insultes à peine voilée et de répartie. Je notai également qu'elle venait d'utiliser mon prénom au lieu de ce froid « Miss Swan » que je détestais tant venant d'elle. Une pointe de chaleur se répandit dans ma poitrine mais mourut quelques secondes plus tard. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle demeure, j'avais froid, encore et toujours. Je finis donc par demander les termes du contrat. Ils étaient simples : je pouvais voir Henry quand bon me semblait du moment que Regina donnait son accord et que cela ne le pénalisait pas à l'école.

- Je pense également que nous devrions calmer le jeu entre nous, je pense qu'Henry en a marre de voir ses mères se déchirer ainsi à tout bout de champ, continua la jolie brune assise derrière son bureau de femme du monde.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est quand-même vous qui cherchez la plupart du temps, hein. Moi je ne fais que me défendre même si j'avoue, j'aime bien vous asticoter parfois, contrai-je.

- Faites un effort Emma… sembla-t-elle me supplier.

Je finis par acquiescer, les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Nous allions donc enterrer la hache de guerre, à défaut de ma personne. Perspective réjouissante, il est vrai mais j'attendais de voir vraiment. En me levant pour partir, je constatai que Regina semblait plus détendue et sereine que d'ordinaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit alors de demander :

- Accepteriez-vous de nous accompagner au cinéma la semaine prochaine ?

Je regrettai instantanément ce que je venais de dire mais il était trop tard, l'idée était lancée. Une fois de plus, Regina me prit au dépourvu en acceptant avec chaleur l'invitation. Couvait-elle un mauvais rhume qui annihilait sa véhémence habituelle ? Etait-ce moi qui rechignais à lui donner sa chance ? Ou plutôt, avais-je peur de la lui donner…  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me reconduisit à la porte et me souhaita une bonne soirée, posant une main sur mon épaule. Y'a pas, je devais aussi couver quelque chose pour me faire autant d'idées.<p>

Je passai la semaine suivante d'excellente humeur, voyant Henry au moins quelques minutes tous les jours. Le vendredi arriva donc très vite et ma proposition de cinéma trouva un créneau : Henry voulait absolument aller voir « How to train your dragon » dans la grande ville la plus proche, ce qui évidemment ne manqua pas de me faire rire. J'informai donc Regina, m'attendant à un désistement de dernière minute. Mais elle confirma sa présence, ajoutant même que c'est elle qui viendrait nous chercher tous les deux, chez moi, pour nous emmener. Décidément, il allait pleuvoir des grenouilles dans la soirée. Je restai cependant sur mes gardes, une femme avertie en vaut deux.  
>Je me rendis donc chercher mon fils à l'école le vendredi et embarqua Blanche au passage pour nous ramener à l'appartement. Lui fila droit sur le canapé pour allumer la TV, Blanche s'affaira à nous préparer un chocolat chaud pendant que j'allai me doucher à l'étage. A mon retour, Henry et sa grand-mère riait aux éclats devant une quelconque émission. Je les trouvai mignons ainsi enlacés, à rire de concert. Une pensée parasite vint alors me troubler. Regina prenait la place de Blanche sur le sofa et je les rejoignais tous les deux pour une soirée paisible. Je crois qu'il était temps de me rendre à l'évidence. Ruby avait raison, Regina m'attirait terriblement. De là à ce que ce soit réciproque, il pouvait geler en enfer. Il allait donc falloir gérer ça avec panache sans rien laisser paraître auprès des deux principaux intéressés.<br>Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. C'était Regina – mon cœur fit un bond, allez savoir pourquoi – qui me disait être arrivée et nous attendait. Je demandai nerveusement à Henry de se préparer pour que nous puissions partir. Ma chère mère sembla saisir mon trouble :

- Ma chérie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui maman ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste la soirée à venir qui me tend un peu, lui répondis-je aussi calmement que possible.

Elle me sourit bizarrement et reporta son attention sur la TV. Je n'eus pas le temps de la questionner, Henry venait de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse et se planter devant moi pour me signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Nous descendîmes donc les escaliers et nous retrouvâmes devant la berline noire de Regina qui installa Henry sur la banquette arrière.

- Passez à la place du mort je vous prie, Emma.

Je me raidis immédiatement et lui lançai un regard mauvais. Je me sentis tout aussi instantanément stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi. Regina me montrait son plus beau sourire, signe que sa boutade avait fonctionné. L'effet fut immédiat : pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Storybrooke, je n'étais plus nerveuse en présence de Regina Mills, Maire de la ville, Reine malfaisante et manipulatrice au pays des contes de fées. Ce seul sourire avait suffi à me rendre mon allégresse et mon entrain habituel. C'est dingue ce que de petites choses, venant des bonnes personnes, peuvent vous faire du bien.  
>Je m'installai donc sur le siège passager et nota le confort de la voiture – allemande – de la belle brune. Mon esprit vagabonda sur la banquette arrière avant que je ne parvienne à refixer mon attention sur la route. Regina menait la conversation avec aisance, comme si nous n'avions pas passé des mois à nous déchirer. Je lui répondais avec plaisir et notre fils de même, il semblait heureux de voir ses mamans enfin réussir à s'entendre. Il finit par plonger dans sa console pour le reste du trajet, ce qui sembla être l'occasion que Regina attendait pour parler ouvertement.<p>

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai un mal fou à tenir une discussion normale avec vous, me dit-elle.

- Sentiment partagé quoique normal après avoir passé tant de temps à me pourrir la vie, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Dites, vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est pas facile de voir la mère biologique de son enfant se pointer dix ans plus tard en ville et réclamer un droit de visite ? Que c'est encore moins facile à gérer lorsque ladite mère vient briser le sort que vous aviez mis tant de temps à élaborer et tant de soin à maintenir ?

Elle avait détourné les yeux de la route pour se plonger dans les miens. Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle devrait éventuellement faire attention aux virages mais elle ne sembla pas en tenir compte.

- Ecoutez Regina… Je ne suis vraiment pas là pour vous voler votre fils, vous savez. Je m'étais fait une raison depuis toutes ces années, me disant qu'il était heureux dans la famille où il se trouvait et que j'avais bien fait de le laisser aux services sociaux. Alors oui c'était une façon de me protéger et me rassurer mais je ne crois pas m'être trompée et je suis heureuse de le savoir à présent. Henry a tout ce qu'il lui faut et c'est grâce à vous qui êtes une mère aimante et responsable. Bien plus responsable que je ne le serai jamais. Et si vous répétez ça à quiconque, je vous tue sur le champ et sans recours à la magie ! Mais tout ceci n'enlève pas que vous m'ayez traité comme un chien sans me donner la moindre chance de prouver que je veux juste faire partie de la vie de mon fils comme vous l'aurez jugé approprié. Mon comportement n'a fait que découler du votre et malheureusement pour vous, j'ai la répartie facile.

Je vis une larme perler et lentement s'écouler le long de la joue de mon chauffeur d'un soir, je ne pus retenir le geste stupide de vouloir la lui ôter. Elle saisit ma main à la volée et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour me signifier que j'étais allée trop loin. Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle reposa ma main sur ma cuisse mais ne la lâcha pas. Outre la sensation plus si familière de chaleur irradiante depuis le contact de nos peaux, je me sentis stupide d'avoir tenté le diable. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché prise… Que devais-je comprendre ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Regina était l'être le plus complexe qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de côtoyer. A cet instant, en la regardant laisser couler ses larmes silencieusement, dignement, je pris de plein fouet les sentiments que j'avais enfoui depuis quelques temps. Ma plus redoutable antagoniste venait de faire lourdement pencher la fameuse balance de Ruby. Je me rendis compte à quel point je l'aimais. Ce sentiment fut soudainement tellement puissant devant mes yeux, sur mes lèvres, dans mes oreilles, sur ma peau, qu'il me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je serrai la main de la méchante reine comme si elle était le seul fil m'empêchant de tomber dans l'abîme, de tomber dans un lieu qui m'était resté totalement inconnu jusqu'alors. Lorsque je sentis ses doigts me rendre mon étreinte, je revins à la réalité brutalement, me retrouvant à nouveau assise dans la voiture de Regina en direction du cinéma que Henry avait demandé. Ma respiration reprit à un rythme plus régulier. Mon amantagoniste finit par desserrer son étreinte et lâcher complètement mes doigts. Je levai les yeux vers elle qui me regardait aussi et compris que la sensation de chute vers l'abîme avait été tirée de l'âme de Regina par je ne sais quel procédé magique. Voilà donc ce que la Méchante Reine de Storybrooke ressentait au fond d'elle.

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'être arrivé au bout de ce premier chapitre dont je serais heureuse de recueillir les critiques. Souhaitez-vous voir la suite publiée ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour toutes les reviews postées et les following. S'agissant de ma première histoire, cela me touche vraiment.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, voir même plus si j'ai bien réussi mon coup !

Je vous laisse donc à ce deuxième chapitre.

Pourquoi mon bras me fait-il autant souffrir ? Pourquoi ai-je la sensation d'avoir cent kilos qui compriment ma poitrine ? Je pense que ce serait facile de le savoir, si seulement j'avais la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens lasse, mon corps complètement engourdi et un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal. Gentiment, je me laisse dériver vers une inconscience froide et humide.  
>Je me réveille subitement ce qui me semble être trente secondes plus tard mais les bruits autour de moi ont changé et la chaleur que je ressentais sur mes jambes et dans mon bras ont disparu. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, lentement mais cela ne semble faire aucune différence, le noir m'entoure et me berce à nouveau. A la périphérie de mon champ de vision, quelque chose scintille. Je tourne lentement la tête vers ce qui a attiré mon regard : ce n'est qu'une bague. Attends une minute, quelle bague et à qui ? Je n'arrive plus à faire de connexion, mon cerveau semble s'être court-circuité et je dois faire un effort dantesque pour me souvenir que la bague appartient à un doigt et que ce doigt appartient à une personne. Mon regard remonte jusqu'au visage de la propriétaire de la bague mais son nom m'échappe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la vue de son visage partiellement avalé par l'ombre nous entourant me renverse l'estomac. Je sais qui elle est, je la connais, je le sais, nom d'un chien ! De rage, je cogne mon crâne contre l'appui-tête derrière moi. Très mal m'en a prit, la douleur explose sous l'impact et je pousse un hurlement à me rompre les cordes vocales. Je dois m'être fait une jolie saloperie sur le crâne pour souffrir ainsi… Le pic finit par s'estomper, me laissant une migraine sourde. Je me force à reprendre une respiration normale, à me calmer et réfléchir. Mes sensations me reviennent petit à petit, mes souvenirs avec. Je me trouve dans la Mercedes de Regina sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, nous roulions –presque- paisiblement en direction du cinéma le plus proche. De là à me souvenir ce que nous allions y faire, par contre… Enfin bref, je m'emploie à comprendre la situation qui ne semble pas bien réjouissante. De un, si je me trouve aussi meurtrie c'est que nous avons eu un accident, de deux, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bouger suffisamment pour appeler à l'aide. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Regina – au moins je me souviens de son nom à présent – et tente de la réveiller : « Regina ? Vous m'entendez ? Madame le Maire ? » et finalement en désespoir de cause : « Hey la garce de service au pays des contes de fées ! ». Je n'ai même pas envie de rire lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, semblant complètement hagarde. Elle relève la tête et me fixe quelques secondes puis je vois ses paupières se refermer lentement. Je hausse la voix et la supplie de ne pas se rendormir.<p>

- Je… Je suis si fatiguée, me dit-elle.

- Je sais, moi aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer. Ecoutez-moi, nous avons eu un accident, vous me comprenez ? insistai-je.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent subitement. Je ne pouvais toujours voir qu'une partie de son visage. Elle accrocha mon regard, semblant y chercher des réponses que je n'avais pas. Je la vis bouger la main qui portait la bague qui a attiré mon regard lorsque je me suis réveillée et l'utiliser pour se détacher. Lorsque le tissu se décolla de sa peau, une grimace de douleur apparu sur son visage.

- Vous allez bien ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je vais tenter de bouger lentement, me répondit-elle. Bon, je peux apparemment me servir de mes membres, ma tête me fait juste un mal de chien.

- On est deux, j'ai la sensation que j'ai heurté le montant de la porte pendant l'accident, ça ne doit pas être très beau à voir. Ah et j'ai le bras droit en carafe, impossible de le bouger. Mes jambes j'ai un peu peur d'essayer vu l'état du reste de ma personne.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais essayer de sortir de la voiture et passer de l'autre côté pour voir tout ça.

Sa voix était douce, pas alarmée pour deux sous, ce qui m'impressionna. La Reine savait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances ! Je l'entendis se battre avec sa portière et dans un bruit de métal affreux, elle parvint à s'extraire de l'habitacle.

- Oh, Emma, mon dieu… murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore de mon côté, elle ne pouvait donc parler de moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogeai-je.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous avons dévalé la falaise à la sortie de Storybrooke. D'après ce que la lumière de la lune me laisse voir, nous avons dû faire plusieurs tonneaux, la voiture est en miettes.

- A l'instar de ma personne, en fait, plaisantai-je.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser à plaisanter en pareille situation ?

- Simple mécanisme de défense, vous devriez essayer, ça détend.

Elle me répondit sèchement qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'être détendue et c'était vrai, quoi que je puisse insinuer. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle soit rendue du côté passager de la voiture, priant pour être en mesure de bouger mes jambes. Je la vis apparaître dans un rayon de lune, boitant jusqu'à moi. Elle parvint à ma hauteur et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la vitre ayant explosé dans l'accident et les tonneaux successifs mais se retira vivement en pestant.

- Ben oui, une vitre éclatée ça laisse des morceaux de verre partout et le verre, ça coupe, ris-je et je remarquai un sourire fugace passer sur son visage qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler.

- Je me passerai de votre humour à présent, Ms Swan, m'ordonna-t-elle. Et maintenant, arrivez-vous à avancer légèrement votre tête que je puisse voir à la lumière ?

Je m'exécutai non sans douleur.

- Effectivement, vous avez une belle entaille sur le crâne. Apparemment c'est coagulé, heureusement. Pour votre épaule, je ne vois rien comme ça, peut-être une fracture ou une luxation. Maintenant il va falloir songer à bouger vos jambes et vous sortir de là. Je repasse de l'autre côté pour chercher mon portable qui a dû voler je ne sais où.

- Mes jambes bougent. Par contre, impossible d'ouvrir la portière de mon côté…

Je la vis tirer sur la poignée qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je lui dis de m'aider à passer par le siège conducteur et qu'au passage, j'avais mon téléphone portable dans ma poche. Je l'observai refaire le tour de la voiture et se pencher sur le siège conducteur. Jusque-là absorbée par le sort de mes jambes et de ma tête, je levai enfin les yeux sur elle et étouffai un cri d'effroi. La lune avait projeté un rayon de lumière cru sur la partie du visage qui m'était restée dissimulée jusqu'alors et je pu constater que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été mutilée par l'accident : l'oreille gauche de Regina était entaillée en de multiples endroits, le sang coulant abondamment dans son cou et sur ses vêtements. Je pouvais même voir des cristaux de verre fichés dans sa chair à vif.

- Euh… Regina ? Vous vous sentez bien vous êtes sûre ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que oui, apparemment les airbags m'ont sauvé la mise, répondit-elle avec humeur.

- Les airbags n'ont pas pu vous protéger des éclats de verre, vous avez l'oreille gauche hachée et vous saignez, Madame le Maire.

- Que dites-vous comme b…

Portant sa main à l'oreille, elle s'arrêta net au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent le sang chaud et poussa un cri de douleur en voulant toucher ce qui restait de son oreille. Elle regarda sa main imprégnée de son propre sang et sembla vaciller mais se rattrapa au volant.

- Aidez-moi à sortir de là, je trouverai quelque chose pour éponger ça en attendant les secours, vite ! lui intimai-je.

Elle s'exécuta, m'aidant à passer mes jambes l'une après l'autre puis me tirant hors de l'habitacle. Le dernier effort me projeta directement dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques secondes l'une contre l'autre, ne semblant pas réaliser. Je repris mes esprits, m'appuyai contre la carcasse de voiture et saisi mon téléphone pour appeler les urgences. J'indiquai promptement notre emplacement supposé et discutai quelques secondes avec l'agent du centre d'urgences lorsque je me rendis compte que Regina était à nouveau passée sur la place du conducteur et semblait parler à quelqu'un. Je lâchai subitement le téléphone, réalisant qui Regina tentait de rassurer. Comment avais-je pu oublier que mon fils se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture ? Nom d'un chien, comment ? Je fondis à mon tour dans l'habitacle, cherchant Henry du regard et demandant à Regina s'il allait bien. Je vis avec horreur qu'il était couché sur la banquette arrière dans une position étrange et ne répondait pas aux sollicitations de sa mère. Je sentis Regina trembler contre moi et sa voix se briser. Elle appelait Henry et lui secouait l'épaule sans que cela n'ait le moindre effet. Je la regardai faire, incapable de prononcer un mot ou de faire un geste. Nous restâmes ainsi ce qui me sembla être des heures, elle à appeler son fils, moi à observer la scène, complètement mortifiée et impuissante.

Au loin, une sirène retentit et résonna de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de nous. Par pur automatisme, je sortis de la voiture et fis signe aux ambulanciers. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

Pour la deuxième fois dans un court laps de temps, je me réveillai dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. Je sentais que ça s'agitait autour de moi sans que je comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire ne me percute violemment : l'accident, Henry inconscient, Regina à l'oreille déchirée. Je me mis à remuer tant bien que mal, ne parvenant pas à ouvrir mes paupières bien plus lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée. Je sentis une pression sur mon épaule et un léger murmure me parvint aux oreilles sans que je sois capable de distinguer le moindre mot. Je me forçai une fois à ouvrir les yeux, réussissant à les entrouvrir suffisamment pour être aveuglée par un halo de lumière blanche. Les choses se remirent alors en place brusquement. Je recouvris l'ouïe et ma vision gagna en netteté. Je pus maintenant me rendre compte que je devais me trouver à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Je pus également fixer mon attention sur la personne qui avait auparavant tenté de me dire quelque chose, c'était Blanche, ma mère, qui se tenait à mon chevet.

- Bonsoir Emma, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je euh… Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Henry et Regina ?

J'essayai de me lever pour partir à leur recherche mais mon père, que je n'avais pas remarqué sur ma gauche, me prit délicatement par les épaules pour me maintenant couchée. Je ne parvins même pas à me débattre tellement je me sentais faible.

- Ma chérie, reste calme s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas encore en état de te lever alors courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, n'y songe même pas.

La voix de Charmant, mon père, était tout aussi douce que celle de ma mère et je sentis sa chaleur me parcourir et me rassurer. Je me calmai alors et les interrogea sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon sommeil de quelques heures. Leur réponse fut pour le moins déroutante. Ils m'apprirent que j'étais restée dans le coma 3 jours, un hématome sous-dural s'étant formé lors de l'accident et ayant saigné jusqu'à me faire perdre connaissance. Ils n'étaient même pas sûre que je parviendrais à me réveiller un jour et étaient rassurés de constater que j'étais encore… eh bien… « moi ». Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et les submergeai de questions sur mon fils et sa mère. Avant de me répondre, je les vis échanger un regard ce qui réveilla le démon qui me torturait les entrailles depuis que j'avais repris conscience.

- S'il vous plaît, je veux savoir. Merde, c'est mon fils aussi ! tonnai-je.

Ma mère serra plus fort ma main et ce fut mon père qui me répondit :

- Ecoute ma chérie, Regina va à peu près bien, ses blessures étaient relativement superficielles hormis son oreille mais elle guérira vite.

Je soufflai de soulagement, relançai à propos de Henry et je sentis mon père hésiter. Le démon s'était à présent attaqué à l'entièreté de mes organes internes que je sentais céder à la peur panique les uns après les autres. Ma mère prit alors la parole.

- Emma… Henry, lui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. L'accident lui a semble-t-il enfoncé la cage thoracique et une de ses côtes a été perforer son poumon. Il ne respirait déjà plus lorsque les ambulanciers sont arrivés. L'hémorragie interne était massive et ils n'ont pu le ranimer qu'au bout de nombreuses minutes. Il est actuellement dans le coma, comme tu l'as été mais les médecins sont extrêmement pessimistes sur ses chances de se réveiller. Il est resté très voire trop longtemps sans oxygène alors même s'il venait à reprendre conscience, on ne sait pas si le Henry que nous avons connu sera toujours… « là ». Mon cœur, je suis désolée, en réalité la mort cérébrale a été prononcée ce matin.

Henry, mon fils de 10 ans, mort. Je me réveillais pour apprendre ça.

Comme précédemment, je serai heureuse de recevoir toutes les critiques que vous pourriez formuler. Pensez simplement à préciser le passage ou la chose qui ne vous plaît pas exactement, ce sera plus facile pour moi à adapter et vous rendre la lecture plus agréable.

Une excellente semaine à tous, Oncers !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Eh oui, j'ai osé blesser Emma, Regina et Henry mais que voulez-vous, je vois pas l'intérêt du "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" :3

Mention spéciale à Draculeta : patieeeeeeeeeence :p

Cet état de flottement est parfaitement confortable bien que tout à fait étrange. Je ne ressens plus rien, que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement alors que j'aurais de quoi crier et pleurer pendant des heures. Pourtant, rien de tout cela. La morphine calme certes la douleur physique due à l'accident mais elle n'a théoriquement aucun pouvoir sur la souffrance que je devrais ressentir à l'annonce de la presque mort de mon fils. Je dis presque car au fond de moi, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à abandonner le combat. Je vis à Storybrooke, une ville créée et habitée par la magie, il doit donc bien y avoir un moyen de ramener mon fils parmi nous. Il existe forcément un moyen quelconque, je ne l'ai simplement pas encore trouvé.  
>Impossible de rester en place, mon corps m'intime de me lever et d'aller retrouver Henry à son chevet. Je dois le voir, le toucher, sentir qu'il est encore présent dans ma vie. Je me traîne péniblement dans les couloirs, ma tête me lance à nouveau atrocement malgré les antalgiques et avec un bras en écharpe, je dois me méfier de mon équilibre précaire. Au moins, je ne peux plus me plaindre de ne rien ressentir, mon crâne me le rappelle durement. Une infirmière m'intercepte au beau milieu du couloir et tente de me reconduire à mon lit, ce qui est totalement peine perdue. Je lui résiste et ne retiens pas un vocabulaire fleuri. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, soupire, et va me chercher une chaise roulante. Bon, je me suis certainement faite une ennemie mais au moins mon cerveau cogne moins contre mon crâne, ainsi. Je la remercie faiblement de bien vouloir me conduire jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils.<br>Arrivée au bout d'un énième couloir, l'infirmière fait pivoter la chaise et me laisse devant la chambre de Henry Mills. J'hésite quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte mais finis par l'actionner et me faire laborieusement rouler dans la pièce où m'attend un petit corps pâle relié à une machine d'assistance respiratoire. Il semble si petit et fragile autour de tout ce matériel médical. Je n'arrive cependant pas à m'avancer, ni à me reculer d'ailleurs. Je reste plantée là, à le regarder, à suivre le rythme de la respiration artificielle. Mes yeux finissent par tomber sur la masse noire qui se tient à son chevet, avachie à moitié sur une chaise à moitié sur le lit, me tournant la tête. Je contemplai la scène quelques minutes qui auraient pu se transformer en heures si un bruit de fracas n'avait pas retenti dans le couloir pour me tirer de mes songes. Je décidai d'enfin m'extirper de cette chaise roulante et alla m'asseoir du côté libre du lit où je pris la main de Henry dans la mienne. Elle était chaude, ce qui trancha radicalement de la mienne totalement gelée à l'instar de mes émotions.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, bonhomme, lui murmurai-je. La magie peut tout, elle pourra bien ici.

- La magie ne peut rien. Elle est totalement impuissante, asséna celle que je croyais endormie.

Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre en disant ça, elle ne me regarda même pas. J'eu du mal à en croire mes oreilles qui pourtant, elles, n'étaient pas mutilées.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce que la grande Reine Regina renonce à tout tenter pour sauver son propre fils ? provoquai-je.

- Il n'y a rien à tenter, aucun sort, aucun charme, rien. Même son grand-père paternel ne peut rien pour lui, il est passé il y a deux jours, pendant que vous dormiez.

- Je ne dormais pas ! contrai-je avec force. Comment… vous… tu…

- Et moi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu !

Elle avait crié cela en se redressant subitement et me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je pus alors constater l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait : visage encore tuméfié, oreille bandée et surtout, surtout, la cascade de larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé depuis des jours, laissant des sillons légers mais perceptibles. Encore une fois, les larmes inondaient son visage. Son expression se voulait agressive mais il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, prête à craquer à tout moment.

- Je ne pensais absolument pas ça, soufflai-je. Je… je sais bien que vous avez tout essayé, c'est votre fils avant d'être le mien et je le sais. Mais ne reste-t-il pas un infime espoir de retrouver une vieille magie oubliée de tous il y a des centaines d'années et qui…

- Emma, stop, s'il vous plaît. Cela fait 3 jours que j'essaye de me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrai plus mon fils et…

- Mais nom d'un chien comment pouvez-vous abandonner comme ça ? Comment pouvez-vous penser à le laisser partir alors que cette ville compte plus de miracles que d'habitants ?! Avant je me serais rendue à l'évidence mais ici, dans ces circonstances, c'est impossible. Je vais aller voir Rumple, il a forcément raté quelque chose, assénai-je tout en me levant, prête à partir en guerre.

Regina se leva à son tour et m'arrêta devant le lit de Henry. Elle fit alors un geste que je ne l'imaginais jamais avoir fait un jour : elle me saisit fermement par les épaules pour m'immobiliser et capta mon regard.

- Emma arrêtez, ça suffit ! Henry est… Henry est mort, me murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot suppliant. Laissez-le partir en paix à présent. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation et je vous jure que votre solution n'est pas la bonne. Ni la magie ni la médecine ne le ramèneront.

Ce devait être le renoncement que je lu dans ses yeux et ce fut comme si toutes les émotions disparues depuis quelques heures avaient fait leur retour sous la forme d'un rouleau compresseur et de multiples dagues plantées ça et là dans ma poitrine. Je m'affaissai sur moi-même et manquai d'arrêter de respirer. La situation sembla me frapper au visage à de multiples reprises, laissant des marques indélébiles bientôt recouvertes par des larmes brûlantes ruisselantes sur mes joues. Regina m'avait suivi dans ma chute et m'étreignit sans que je ne pense même à le noter, tellement la douleur était suffocante. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou et pleurai comme jamais auparavant. Jadis shérif et femme forte de la ville, je me retrouvais prostrée à terre comme un animal blessé, ne parvenant pas à me reprendre, la douleur me percutant par vagues successives. Regina attendit, longtemps, que mes sanglots et tremblements cessent. La nuit était tombée et je ne pouvais dire combien de temps nous étions restées ainsi sur le sol froid de l'hôpital de Storybrooke, à côté du corps bientôt sans vie de notre fils. Je ressentis le besoin de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours, avant même que nous montions tous dans cette voiture. Pourquoi maintenant ? Aucune idée. Je finis par desserrer les lèvres et former une phrase dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi avoir accepté cette sortie alors que tu me haïssais le jour d'avant ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, me laissant presque croire que soit elle ne m'avait pas entendue, soit elle m'ignorait. Elle finit par reprendre sa respiration et me répondit :

- Je ne te haïssais pas ta personne mais ce que tu représentais. Je croyais que tu étais là pour me reprendre mon fils et c'est ce qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Si je t'ai autant mis de bâtons dans les roues pendant tout ce temps, avant ou après la fin de la malédiction ou via ma mère, c'était à cause de la peur panique qui me rongeait en permanence. J'avais peur de ce que tu représentais pour Henry, peur de ce que tu pouvais estimer avoir le droit de faire. Plus que tout, j'avais peur de perdre définitivement son amour, chose qu'il était le seul à ressentir à mon égard. Alors oui, Emma-la-parfaite, je t'ai haï un moment, conclu-t-elle.

- Et d'un jour à l'autre, ça t'a passé ? questionnai-je, ce qui la fit rire mais d'un rire vide de tout amusement.

- Evidemment que non, répondit-elle. Simplement, un jour Henry en a eu assez de nous voir nous écharper à longueur de temps. Il m'a donc clairement posé un ultimatum : soit je faisais un effort avec toi, soit il ne me considérerait plus comme sa mère, jamais. Cette menace il l'avait déjà proférée plusieurs fois mais sous le coup de la colère. Cette fois, j'ai senti que c'était différent. J'ai donc tenté de me contrôler petit-à-petit même si honnêtement, tu ne faisais rien pour m'aider !

- Quand on m'agresse, je réponds, réflexe, me défendis-je.

- Je le sais et c'est d'ailleurs une des choses que j'ai toujours apprécié, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, j'ai été butée beaucoup trop longtemps et maintenant, on l'a perdu toutes les deux…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et ce fut à mon tour de la prendre dans mes bras en geste de réconfort, geste qu'elle refusa immédiatement, sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi.

- Regina… Pourquoi ce double langage ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me fixa un instant, je vis ses lèvres trembler comme si elle brûlait de dire quelque chose de monstrueux. Elle finit par rompre le contact visuel et se releva, allant coller son front contre la vitre donnant sur le parc. Je me hissai également sur mes jambes et m'appuyai sur le lit, encore chancelante. J'insistai un peu en réitérant ma question :

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes ton comportement ? J'ai saisi pour la partie où tu acceptes l'invitation mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture, avant l'accident.

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna, me saisit par le bras valide qui me restait et m'entraîna hors de la chambre de Henry. Je la regardai stupéfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente à me rendre l'usage de mon bras et qu'elle s'arrête devant une baie vitrée baignée par la lune. Elle reprit la même position que dans la chambre de notre fils, contre la vitre, regardant au loin. Je lui laissai quelques secondes de répit et attendis patiemment. Elle se mit alors à me parler, son corps ne bougeant pas. Les seuls témoins de ses mots furent ma personne et la buée créée sur la baie vitrée.

- J'ai préféré te haïr, c'était une option beaucoup plus facile à tenir et à gérer.

- Tu préférais ça à quoi, exactement ? lui demandai-je avec appréhension.

- Je pense que tu sais qu'il y a un sentiment humain que je n'ai jamais su gérer, garder, entretenir et tout ce qui va avec. Quelque chose qui m'a tellement fait souffrir et déçue au fil des années que j'ai préféré le considérer comme mort. Ironique, quand on regarde mon arbre généalogique…

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, j'avais peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Oui j'avais peur car comme elle, je ne savais absolument pas gérer ça mais je la laissai terminer.

- Masquer l'attirance par la haine, reprit-elle, voilà qui me convenait à merveille. Sauf que lorsque ton propre fils te force à faire s'écrouler les remparts que tu avais créés autour de tes propres sensations, là, tu ne sais plus que faire. Ça te prend à la gorge, te bouffe de l'intérieur. J'avais peur. J'ai décidé d'accepter cette invitation certes pour faire plaisir à Henry mais également pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir qui régnait dans ma tête.

- C'est donc ça que… commençai-je.

- C'est donc ça que tu as dû percevoir lorsque j'ai saisi ta main, oui, finit-elle à ma place. Et je me sens tellement stupide ! Je suis là à te parler de ces idioties, à me ridiculiser devant la mère biologique de mon enfant qui vient de mourir. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez eu, de souffrance, depuis la mort de Daniel.

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues dans le reflet de la vitre et m'approchai de quelques centimètres dans son dos.

- Je suis désolée, Emma. Ce n'est plus ton problème, ça n'a jamais été ton problème en fait. Il fallait que je le dise mais s'il te plaît, oublie tout ça et oublie-moi après qu'on en ait terminé avec Henry.

Je ne dis pas un mot et me contentait de me rapprocher pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, me lança-t-elle en se retournant et en ôtant ma main d'un geste brusque.

- Regina… commençai-je.

- N'essaye pas de me réconforter ou autre idiotie de ce genre, me coupa-t-elle.

J'en eu assez de l'entendre reconstituer à une vitesse hallucinante son personnage de Reine des Glaces. Je m'avançai d'un pas, glissai ma main valide dans sa nuque et vins lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne pense pas toujours être seule, tu passes souvent à côté de bonnes choses.

Lorsque j'eus reculé ma tête à quelques millimètre de la sienne, elle plongea ses extraordinaires yeux noisettes dans les miens. Je pressai doucement sa nuque et amenai lentement ses lèvres aux miennes. Pour une fois, elle ne me résista pas et lorsque nos lèvres finirent par s'effleurer timidement, je perçus le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Je sentis que je pouvais aller plus loin et saisis ses lèvres avec douceur. Je fus surprise de sentir qu'elle me rendait mon baiser et entrouvris les yeux pour constater que les siens s'étaient fermés, une larme courant sur sa joue. Je déplaçai ma main pour aller caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux pendant que je goûtais avec avidité à ses lèvres salées par les larmes. Lorsque je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, elle décroisa ses bras pour venir m'étreindre et glisser ses mains dans mon dos. Ce fut alors à mon tour de sentir la décharge du frisson qu'elle me provoquait. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, seulement éclairées par la lune, nous rendant mutuellement nos baisers. J'aurais voulu que cet instant perdure, que je ne retrouve jamais la réalité. J'étais bien et elle aussi, j'apprenais à connaître ses lèvres, sa respiration, sa chaleur. Je me délectais de sa peau douce sous mes doigts et de son parfum sucré. Je ne rompis le baiser que pour aller embrasser son cou et recueillir la larme qui y avait glissé.

- Emma…

Je la fis taire en m'emparant à nouveau d'elle.

J'aurais dû le savoir, toute bonne chose a une fin. Même si je me sentis coupable d'avoir laissé Henry seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, lorsque les lèvres de Regina quittèrent les miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'un baiser de rappel. Peut-être est-ce simplement une manière de trouver du réconfort après toutes les horreurs qui nous étaient arrivées ces derniers mois mais j'en doute. Cet instant m'avait rasséréné et je pris à nouveau le contrôle de moi-même, de mes émotions. J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai face au seul visage que j'avais envie de voir à cet instant, celui de Regina. Elle me sourit tendrement, faisant apparaître ces petites rides tellement charmantes au coin de ses lèvres. Je lui écartai une mèche venue lui barrer le visage et redéposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je la sentis alors me serrer plus fort et venir déposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Un sanglot la secoua et me prit totalement au dépourvu, je la sentis pleurer mais ne sus quoi dire ou que faire. Je me contentai donc de lui rendre son étreinte avec toute l'intensité dont j'étais capable malgré mon état quelque peu bancal. Je lui balbutiai tout de même quelques mots :

- Regina, je… Je ne sais…

Mais le reste de la phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Plutôt que de me répondre, elle vint me déposer un baiser sur la joue et m'étreint encore une fois. Nous demeurâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas retentissent plus loin dans le couloir et qu'à leur bruit, Regina me lâcha vivement, fit volte-face et hâta le pas vers la chambre de Henry. Je restai coite quelques secondes, me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule valide.

- Emma ? Que fais-tu ici ? La chambre de Henry est quelques mètres plus loin, pensa utile de me préciser Ruby.

- Oh Ruby ! Tu m'as fichu une frousse… Oui oui je sais, je me disais juste que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu et les rayons de lune y sont propice.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais proféré ce mensonge et tenta de soutenir le regard de la jeune femme en face de moi qui était en train de me sourire largement.

- Ah Em'… Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais suivi mes conseils en pareilles circonstances mais enfin au moins il y a quelque chose de positif là-dedans, me dit-elle.

- Je… Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…

- Inutile de me mentir, n'oublie pas mon odorat extrêmement affûté, me coupa-t-elle. Je peux la sentir partout sur toi et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Vous avez d'autres choses à gérer en ce moment. J'étais justement venue te voir dans ta chambre mais tu avais déjà joué les filles de l'air en égratignant une infirmière au passage, semble-t-il. La pauvre m'a tenu la jambe cinq minutes entières à me parler de ton amabilité naturelle et ta maîtrise de l'insulte.

Je lui fis signe de m'emboîter le pas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre, j'avais besoin de me reposer, ma tête tournait. Je me dis que je reverrai Regina le lendemain, de toute façon.

- Oh et évidemment elle a bien omis de te dire que c'est elle qui avait commencé en tentant de me violenter pour me ramener au lit ! contrai-je.

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'une femme doit te violenter pour t'amener au lit, shérif Swan ? plaisanta la jeune louve.

J'étais infiniment reconnaissante envers Ruby pour tenter de distraire mon attention des récents événements et je sentis que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Regina ou mes parents et elle était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'installai dans mon lit et fis signe à Ruby de s'installer confortablement, ce qu'elle fit en se mettant en tailleur en face de moi.

- Ecoute Ruby, tu es la personne la plus proche de moi depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville hormis ma mère et mon père mais je ne me sens pas de parler avec eux en ce moment, ils ne comprendraient pas… commençai-je.

- Te bile pas petite Emma, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi parce que je te considère comme mon amie, oui tu sais, ce mot que t'arrives jamais à dire, finit-elle.

Je baissai la tête, penaude. Comme à son habitude, la louve de Storybrooke avait fait mouche et dieu sait à quel point elle appréciait cela chez elle. Pas de faux semblants, pas de double langage.

- Merci, merci pour tout, balbutiai-je.

J'entrepris de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la prise de rendez-vous en passant par l'accident et jusqu'aux dernières secondes avant qu'elle ne me trouve dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Ruby m'écouta attentivement et ne posa que peu de questions. A la fin de mon récit, elle posa cependant la question qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais repris connaissance à l'hôpital, en dehors de l'état de mon fils bien entendu : pourquoi avions-nous eu cet accident ? J'étais totalement incapable ne serait-ce que d'esquisser une hypothèse. J'avais beau sonder mon esprit et mes souvenirs, je passais en un éclair de « dans la voiture, tout va bien » à « dans le fossé, ça va moins bien ». Je le lui dis et elle resta songeuse quelques instants.

- Ecoute Em' cela m'inquiète un peu également, me dit-elle, je ne pense pas que Regina soit du genre à perdre la maîtrise de son véhicule par un temps clair et sec.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, également songeuse.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne sur les lieux de l'accident une fois que… Enfin, une fois que tu te sentiras prête à le faire, suggéra mon ancienne adjointe qui sembla reprendre goût au métier. Je serai peut-être en mesure de pister une odeur inhabituelle ou on pourrait tomber sur certains indices.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je suppose, lui accordai-je. Mais pour l'instant, je dois me préparer à perdre définitivement mon fils. Je croyais l'avoir déjà perdu il y a 10 ans mais cette fois, c'est différent.

Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes que je tentai de dissimuler non sans mal. C'était bien évidemment peine perdue, Ruby s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais bien ma chérie, tu as des moments difficiles devant toi mais tu vas les passer, tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse ! Ça doit être ton foutu caractère qui fait ça. Je crois qu'il va te sauver la vie, littéralement, il l'a déjà fait d'ailleurs.

- Franchement, répondis-je, je ne vois actuellement pas comment je vais pouvoir me remettre un jour de tout ça.

- On ne te demande pas de te remettre, Em' mais de continuer à vivre. Je n'ai pas d'enfant mais j'imagine bien qu'on ne peut pas simplement reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Henry sera toujours une partie de toi et tu verras, un jour tu sauras à nouveau comment sourire et comment rire sincèrement. Donne-toi le temps, simplement.

Elle m'étreignit une dernière fois, me déposa un baiser sur la joue et me souhaita la bonne nuit, pour autant que je parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Elle me laissa alors seule avec moi-même dans ma chambre seulement éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Je me recroquevillai sur le lit, plongeai la tête dans mes bras et laissai mon esprit vagabonder au gré de mon chagrin. Mes pensées me menèrent vers Henry et vers l'inévitable étape qui m'attendait le lendemain. Je songeai aux nombreuses personnes qui devraient répondre présentes pour l'enterrement, à ce qu'il faudrait prévoir. J'eus envie de me gifler en réalisant que je pensais déjà aux formalités alors que mon fils respirait encore, techniquement. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée et je senti un sanglot m'étreindre la gorge sans parvenir à l'exorciser, il resta bloqué et me fit mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonsoir !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait "autant" de succès...

* * *

><p>- Emma ? Je vous dérange ?<p>

La voix me fit sursauter et je manquai de choir de mon lit lamentablement, ce qui sembla faire sourire la femme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- En est-on vraiment encore à se vouvoyer, sérieusement ? Et ravie de voir que ma maladresse te fait rire, lui lançai-je.

- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, désolée. Est-ce que je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête affirmativement et vit Regina s'approcher de mon lit et s'y asseoir. Elle sembla réellement gênée d'avoir eu à demander la permission d'entrer. Je la regardai intensément pendant qu'elle tripota le plaid du lit.

- Tu es venue me demander quelque chose ? m'enquis-je, la voyant visiblement troublée et gênée au possible.

- Je n'arrive pas à rester seule avec Henry dans la chambre, m'avoua-t-elle. J'ai envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je le regarde et je n'en peux plus de pleurer, je suis épuisée.

Je lui suggérai alors de rentrer chez elle, elle y serait à même de pouvoir se reposer si ce n'est dormir et elle pourrait revenir le lendemain à la première heure. Elle secoua la tête en dénégation et me regarda. Mon instinct s'éveilla alors, lui qui s'était mis en berne depuis plusieurs jours choisit ce moment pour me faire sentir que Regina devait être angoissée à l'idée de rester seule tout court. Je me dis que je devais introduire la notion en douceur sous peine de déclencher un raz-de-marée de colère noire.

- Oui je te comprends, je suis pareille. J'allais justement venir voir si tu souhaitais euh… qu'on discute un peu. De toute façon, je ne parviendrai jamais à dormir cette nuit et je n'ai pas envie de prendre un somnifère.

Je vis les yeux de la belle brune briller ce qui me chavira le cœur qui commençait à retrouver sa chaleur perdue depuis quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. Je tentai de poser ma main sur celle de ma compagne de chambrée et le geste ne fut ni interrompu ni repoussé, nos mains s'unir comme elles s'étaient unies précédemment dans la voiture. Ainsi, nous ne semblions plus avoir besoin d'échanger du tout. Je m'écartai afin de laisser de lui laisser de la place. Elle vint s'allonger contre moi et posa la tête sur ma poitrine, nos mains toujours enlacées. Je bougeai ma deuxième main et vint lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Nous nous réconfortions mutuellement ainsi ce qui sembla nous procurer le repos que nous n'espérions plus obtenir après l'annonce des médecins de ce matin. Avant de m'assoupir et de sombrer dans les ténèbres, je sentis Regina relever la tête et venir poser un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit. J'avais bien amené la chose, apparemment, nous pouvions enfin goûter au repos quelques heures.

A mon réveil, ma reine n'était plus à mes côtés, envolée durant la nuit qui fut courte. Je jetai un œil au réveil : 8h30. J'entendis les pas lourds de mon infirmière retentir derrière ma porte et la vit pénétrer dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, munie d'une seringue.

- Ms Swan, c'est la dernière piqûre. Après ça, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après bien sûr les formalités d'usage avec l'administration, m'informa-t-elle.

- Et après avoir débranché mon fils, évidemment, répondis-je.

Elle eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre à ma provocation et se contenta de me faire ma piqûre d'antibiotiques et sortit de ma chambre. J'empoignai alors les habits que Ruby avait eu la bonté de m'amener et m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible. Je constatai également que mon bras avait retrouvé une certaine mobilité bien qu'il me fasse encore un peu souffrir si je l'étendais trop. Une fois vêtue normalement, je jetai un dernier œil à la chambre et en sorti, me dirigeant vers celle de mon fils. En chemin, je croisai mon père et ma mère à qui j'avais demandé d'être présent ce jour, avec moi et Henry… et Regina. Ils se contentèrent de m'étreindre mais ne me dirent pas un mot, me suivant jusqu'à mon fils.  
>Sur le pas de la porte, je pus constater que Regina était déjà présente et dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle n'était donc pas rentrée chez elle. Le médecin responsable de Henry était également présent. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce et je constatai immédiatement que Regina s'était raidie en présence de mes parents. J'essayai d'accrocher son regard mais ce fut en vain, elle ne me décocha même pas un signe de tête ou un seul mot. Je me sentis instantanément me glacer à nouveau. Le médecin nous réexpliqua brièvement pourquoi il ne restait plus aucun espoir. A ces mots, mes parents me serrèrent plus fort contre eux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire de même avec Regina qui restait raide de l'autre côté du lit, ne regardant personne d'autre que son fils. Elle ne pleurait plus, cependant.<br>Le médecin demanda si nous étions d'accord qu'il était temps de laisser partir Henry et avant que nous ne puissions formuler une réponse, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra en s'excusant de son retard. Il prit place du côté de Regina qui ne le regarda pas plus que les autres.

- Merci de votre présence, Rumple, lui dis-je, sincèrement heureuse que tous les grands-parents de mon fils soit présent aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit tendrement, ce qui n'était pas franchement une habitude chez lui mais ça n'en avait que plus de valeur. Je le remerciai mentalement d'avoir pris place aux côtés de Regina même si elle ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire.  
>Le médecin réitéra donc sa question, sa mère et moi acquiesçâmes silencieusement. Il se dirigea donc vers la machine de contrôle de la respiration artificielle et l'arrêta. Il sortit alors de la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec notre enfant qui était en train de s'éteindre à jamais. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, pris la main de Henry dans la mienne et lui caressai les cheveux. Nous vîmes tous en même-temps le moniteur cardiaque – mis en mode silencieux – ralentir puis cesser totalement les vagues. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur le front de mon fils et me reculai, enfouissant ma tête dans les bras de ma mère, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. J'entendis Regina se lever et sortir de la chambre en courant presque. Je regardai Rumple qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Je me lançai alors à la poursuite de la mère de mon défunt fils à travers l'hôpital et parvins à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne monte dans un taxi.<p>

- Regina ! A quoi tu joues ? lui lançai-je en lui saisissant le bras, l'arrêtant net.

Lorsque la mère de mon fils se retourna pour me faire face, je sentis instantanément la colère noire, profonde et irraisonnée renaître de ses cendres comme au premier jour. Ses pupilles d'ordinaire sombres étaient à présent incandescentes, prêtes à calciner tout ce qui se mettrait à leur portée. Je la lâchai et reculai vivement mais je ne fus apparemment pas assez rapide. La brune incendiaire avait comblé l'espace qui nous séparait bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse réagir et je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de son visage et de ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir m'assassiner sur place. Elle porta la main à ma gorge et serra fort, trop fort. Je suffoquai mais tenta de la raisonner :

- R… Regina… Arrête s'il te plaît… Tu m… Tu m'étouffes.

Elle ne sembla pas m'écouter une seconde, leva son autre main et s'apprêtait à l'abattre contre ma poitrine. J'eus alors un réflexe salutaire : je lui envoyai mon pied dans l'estomac ce qui lui fit rompre la prise. Haletante, je me pliai en deux tentant de reprendre mon souffle pendant qu'elle restait interdite devant moi, me dévisageant, apparemment même pas consciente du violent coup qu'elle venait d'encaisser. Je la vis ouvrir et refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais je pris les devants.

- Regina, bordel, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as essayé de m'arracher le cœur ?

- Je ne voulais pas… tenta-t-elle.

- Ah ben pourtant ça y ressemblait furieusement ! la coupai-je. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour que tu veuilles me tuer là, devant l'hôpital de la ville ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Henry je te rappelle.

Elle me dévisagea, se raidit et me répondit, cassante :

- Toi peut-être pas mais tes parents, cette garce de Blanche et son prince Charmant…

La phrase resta en suspens mais j'en avais saisi l'essentiel. Il ne m'en aurait de toute façon pas fallu plus pour partir instantanément au quart de tour. C'en était trop, je craquai :

- Tu es en train d'insinuer que mes parents sont responsables de la mort de leur petit-fils ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils auraient sciemment provoqué l'accident qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les trois ? explosai-je.

- S'ils ne sont pas responsables directement de sa mort, ils sont responsables de presque toutes les épreuves que j'ai eues à traverser. A chaque fois, Blanche a pris un malin plaisir à piétiner ce qui m'était cher, me cracha-t-elle.

Je me rapprochai à mon tour et pris un ton menaçant :

- Je t'interdis d'essayer de faire passer ma mère pour ce qu'elle n'est pas : une garce sans cœur. Dans toutes les histoires qui vous lient, les torts ont toujours, toujours été partagés.

Je la défiai du regard quelques secondes et fini par ajouter qu'elle devrait penser à se regarder en face avant de songer ne serait-ce qu'à émettre une critique à l'encontre de mes parents et indirectement à mon encontre. Nous étions si proches que nous pouvions sentir le souffle de l'autre, celui de Regina semblait pourtant moins chaud que le mien. Elle sembla réellement ébranlée parce que je venais de lui asséner mais ça ne me calma absolument pas la colère grondant en moi et suppliant de trouver une échappatoire. Ce fut le moment où le chauffeur de taxi décida de se manifester :

- Bon, Mesdames, j'ai pas toute la journée en fait. On peut finir sa petite querelle amoureuse plus tard histoire que je puisse au moins en amener une quelque part ?

Et elle me planta là, monta dans le taxi et s'en alla vers je ne sais où. Je restai pantoise et fini par m'asseoir par terre, me prenant la tête dans les mains et respirant violemment pour essayer de me calmer. Est-ce que je pensais ce que je venais de lui balancer au visage ? Oui, aucun doute mais jamais je n'avais voulu le lui dire comme ça, dans ces circonstances. D'un autre côté, elle avait failli m'ôter le cœur après avoir manqué de m'étrangler… Ce tempérament de feu et relativement instable était d'ordinaire quelque chose que j'aimais en elle mais là, aujourd'hui, il me sembla être la chose que je détestais le plus au monde, après ma propre personne. Nous avons toutes les deux perdu notre fils ce matin, nous ne devrions pas nous déchirer ainsi, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.  
>Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler et vinrent s'écraser sur le bitume, lamentablement. J'avais tout merdé, du commencement à la fin. D'abord en rejoignant Henry dans cette ville, ensuite en voulant m'immiscer dans sa vie et dans celle de sa mère au nom du lien biologique. Je m'étais ensuite arrangée pour briser le sort qui figeait la ville dans le marbre pour, enfin, perdre la chair de ma chair dans un accident qui n'en était peut-être pas un. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal actuellement, c'était d'avoir perdu Regina en même-temps que Henry.<p>

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs que je me rappelais avoir jamais vécus. Il me fallait préparer l'enterrement de Henry, recevoir les condoléances et la pitié de tous les habitants de la ville tout en me faisant un sang d'encre pour Regina qui n'était toujours pas revenue à la surface après son départ furieux. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule, aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître maintenant que j'avais enfin retrouvé la cellule familiale après laquelle je courais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ma mère et mon père étaient à présent à mes côtés pour me soutenir et pourtant, mon cœur n'avait jamais été aussi glacé que pendant ces derniers jours. J'avais en permanence la sensation de tomber, comme lorsque nous nous endormons et que le corps envoie une décharge pour être sûr qu'il est toujours vivant. Je n'étais même plus sûre d'être encore réellement en vie, je fonctionnais machinalement, le regard dans le vague et les pensées auprès de mon fils. Il arrivait toujours un moment dans la journée où l'ambiance oppressante de mon appartement me faisait fuir vers l'extérieur. A ces moments-là, je finissais toujours par regretter d'avoir mis le pied dehors, en proie à tous mes « amis » de Storybrooke qui pensaient que me parler de Henry en continue allait m'aider à exorciser son sort… J'en étais même rendue à éviter certains coins de la ville, de peur de tomber sur Jiminy et ses yeux de cocker larmoyants ou sur la mère/fée supérieure qui me gavait de poncifs sur la gestion de la douleur. Je les aurais bien tous envoyés se faire brûler en enfer ou rôtir par Maléfique si elle était toujours en vie. J'étais bien consciente qu'ils croyaient bien faire mais honnêtement, faut-il être à ce point devin pour se rendre compte que rappeler les bons moments passés avec son enfant défunt tenait plus du sadisme que du réconfort ?  
>De fil en aiguille, mes pas me menèrent devant la porte du manoir Mills. C'est fou à quel point mon inconscient dictait ma vie. Je m'immobilisai un instant, face à l'immense maison et désespérai de voir soudain Regina sortir sur le porche et me lancer un sourire. Ce sourire pour lequel j'aurais déplacé l'Everest ou tout autre montagne magique et ou maléfique, c'est à choix. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher, de mettre la main sur la poignée et de pousser. A ma plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir principal, sombre. Je ne réfléchis pas et pénétrai à l'intérieur, marchant en silence sans qu'il n'y ait de raison. Peut-être avais-je peur de déranger la poussière ou les vieux livres. Bien que la maison me soit totalement inconnue en dehors du bureau de Madame le Maire, c'est vers ce dernier que je me dirigeai instinctivement et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Tout y était parfaitement en ordre comme à son habitude, les papiers classés par ordre chronologique sur le côté droit du bureau en bois, les stylos à plume et autres babioles sur la gauche. Je passai le seuil de la porte et m'engouffrai dans cette atmosphère autrefois menaçante quand je redoutais de devoir faire face à une autre dispute à propos de Henry. Cela me semblait être à des années lumières, tellement loin que je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que j'y étais entrée. Tous mes souvenirs se brouillaient et je n'arrivais pas à les remettre dans l'ordre ce qui amplifiait la sensation de vide. La chaise me faisant face était également vide alors qu'elle aurait dû être occupée par Regina en train de trier des papiers ou préparer un quelconque sortilège. Le mobilier semblait me crier son manque, à l'instar de mon cerveau et mon cœur. Dans une vaine tentative de réconfort, je pris la place du Maire et m'avachis littéralement. J'humai l'air en espérant y déceler la moindre trace résiduelle de son parfum mais en vain, tout ce que je parvins à faire c'est à me provoquer un éternuement sonore à cause de la poussière. Un bruit sourd s'éleva soudain du premier étage, comme si un objet était tombé au sol et avait roulé sur le parquet. Je songeai quelques secondes que j'avais pu me faire des idées mais mon instinct me certifia du contraire, il fallait que j'aille vérifier.<br>Je sortis à pas de loup du bureau, remontai le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier et le gravit en quelques secondes, la main posée sur le holster accroché à ma hanche. Je montai les dernières marches avec prudence, guettant le moindre mouvement au-dessus de moi mais je ne perçu rien d'autre que le silence compact qui m'entourait depuis mon entrée dans la demeure. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, le bruit provenait d'une pièce située plus loin à l'étage. Je me déplaçai donc avec prudence, scrutant le moindre bruit et prête à dégainer en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Pas totalement idiote, je pris le temps d'ouvrir et d'inspecter toutes les pièces sur mon chemin : salle de bain, chambre, bureau, bibliothèque… Je ne trouvai rien qui ne trahisse la présence de quelqu'un ou quelque chose et m'apprêtai à visiter la dernière pièce tout au fond du couloir. Si j'avais vu juste, ce devait être celle de Henry et cette pensée me noua l'estomac. J'eus un quart de seconde d'hésitation au moment de pousser la porte, ayant peur de ce que la vision de cette chambre d'enfant pourrait avoir sur moi en ce moment. J'inspirai puis actionnai la poignée.  
>La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets tirés. Je ne distinguai pas grand-chose et saisi ma lampe de poche. Une fois éclairée, je pus voir ce qui avait provoqué le fracas quelques minutes plus tôt en manquant de marcher dessus et de m'étaler de tout mon long : une bille de grande taille avait roulé presque jusque vers la porte. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et l'éclairer. Suivant de quelle manière on l'inclinait, la bille laissait transparaître deux portraits. L'objet m'intrigua énormément, je ne pensais pas que Henry avait ceci en sa possession et je me permis de la glisser dans ma poche. Je me rappelai soudain que la bille n'était certainement pas tombée toute seule et m'étonnai de n'avoir encore rien trouvé qui explique sa chute. Je balayai la pièce avec le faisceau lumineux mais ne vis rien de spécial ni d'alarmant. Je me dis que la pièce avait grand besoin de lumière et décidai d'aller ouvrir les volets.<br>Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater une fois les volets ouverts et retournée vers le lit, que la bille n'avait pas subi l'effet de la gravité toute seule et que la responsable se trouvait allongée dans le lit de Henry, lovée autour d'un de ses coussins et le serrant si fort que je peux voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir. Malgré tout mon cinéma elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui me fit me demander si elle était vraiment endormie ou tentait juste de m'éviter. Je l'appelai par son prénom doucement sans obtenir de réponse. Je m'avançai d'un pas et répéta l'opération, toujours rien hormis un vague grognement. Bon, elle devait vraiment s'être assoupie ainsi et je suppose, tenant la bille que j'avais ramassée. Je m'approchai encore et m'assis à côté d'elle, posant ma main sur son épaule. Je la secouai gentiment en l'appelant encore et obtins enfin un retour. J'entendis qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose en rapport avec un panier à pique-nique et une veste. Plus distinctement, je l'entendis dire à Henry de s'habiller. Elle devait être bien dans ses songes, auprès de Henry en allant faire une balade dans le parc. Je n'eus pas le cœur de la réveiller et décidai au moins de la transporter dans sa chambre, elle y serait plus à l'aise. Je glissai mes mains sous elle et la soulevai ce qui me demanda moins d'efforts que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Je fis mon possible pour ne pas la réveiller ou la brusquer dans l'opération, ce qui se révéla relativement ardu lorsque je dus ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre. J'eu un mouvement brusque et failli la lâcher mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir se réveiller pour autant et mieux, elle passa sa main autour de mon cou et colla sa tête contre ma poitrine, ce que j'aurais trouvé adorable si je n'étais pas en passe de me casser la figure. Je finis par réussir à retrouver mon équilibre tant bien que mal, plutôt mal d'ailleurs comme pourra en témoigner le bleu sur ma cuisse demain. Quelle idée de mettre une coiffeuse juste à côté de l'entrée, aussi. Bref, je finis par la poser délicatement sur son matelas et tentai de la mettre dans une position confortable, le coussin toujours serré entre ses bras et ma personne qu'elle refusait de lâcher. Je dus me contorsionner et faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour lui faire desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts sur ma veste. Ceci fait, je la couvris et sorti silencieusement de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Je précise à tout hasard que le meurtre dans le but d'obtenir la suite de cette fic est totalement interdit par la loi et n'est même pas un chantage suffisant pour me faire céder, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle ? (Fin du message personnel, mes excuses :3)<p>

Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonsoir !

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et views tout court. Sur suggestion d'une revieweuse, j'ai fait mon possible pour aérer les gros blocs de texte sans dialogues afin de rendre la lecture sur téléphone portable plus agréable. J'espère que c'est mieux ainsi !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

><p>Je décidai de rester un peu, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien à son réveil. Il me fallait donc trouver à m'occuper… Je pris la direction de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, afin de me préparer du café que je tiendrai au chaud pour la propriétaire des lieux. Une fois ma tasse fumante servie devant moi, j'allai m'installer dans le coin canapé du bureau de Madame le Maire et ressorti la bille récoltée dans la chambre de Henry que j'observai plus attentivement. Je ne sus dire s'il s'agissait de verre ou de cristal mais la pureté de l'objet était saisissante, il reflétait la lumière et faisait paraître l'objet aussi brillant qu'un diamant. Sa provenance m'intriguait tout de même, je doutais que Regina ait offert à Henry un objet pareil. Sur une inclinaison, c'était une photo de Regina, souriante et resplendissante qui apparaissait et de l'autre, j'y découvris ma propre face.<p>

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, sirotant mon café tout en réfléchissant à tout cela. Cette bille, bien qu'intrigante, n'était pas ma priorité pour le moment, je devais enterrer mon fils et ensuite découvrir ce qu'il nous était arrivé le soir de l'accident. Ruby avait fini de me convaincre lors de sa visite à l'hôpital, je devais me mettre en chasse du coupable afin que Henry puisse reposer en paix. Non, c'était faux, c'était afin que je puisse reposer en paix. J'avais besoin de faire justice au plus profond de moi-même et pour le moment, cela me servait de catalyseur. J'y pensai en même-temps que le café réchauffait mes entrailles et ne me vis pas bâiller pour ensuite m'endormir d'un sommeil dépourvu de rêve et reposant comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des jours.

A mon réveil, la nuit était tombée sur le Maine et les ténèbres m'entouraient. Je failli paniquer, pensant être de retour dans la voiture après l'accident avant de retrouver mes esprits et d'aller allumer la lumière. Je regardai l'heure pour constater que j'avais dormi quatre heures entières. Je me dis que ça allait être coton pour tenter de redormir cette nuit, il était vingt heures et je me sentais tout à fait réveillée. Je me rappelai soudain ne pas me trouver seule dans la maison et me dirigeai vers l'étage pour voir si Regina était toujours là, assoupie.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte de sa chambre qui était, bien entendu, elle aussi plongée dans le noir. Ne voulant pas la réveiller trop violemment en actionnant l'interrupteur, je m'approchai une nouvelle fois du lit où sommeillait la mère de notre fils lorsque je l'entendis pleurer et gémir, apparemment toujours endormie. J'accélérai le pas et me trouvai rapidement à sa hauteur, la voyant se débattre avec ses songes. Je me penchai, posai la main sur son flanc et lui murmurai que tout allait bien, que j'étais à ses côtés et que rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Je lui caressai le dos un moment, attendant qu'elle se calme mais son cauchemar semblait particulièrement éprouvant et je décidai de la réveiller en l'appelant un peu plus fort et en la secouant. L'effet fut immédiat, Regina se réveilla les yeux écarquillés de terreur, son visage ruisselant de larme brillant au clair de lune qui baignait la pièce. Elle se redressa vivement et me dévisagea. J'eus à peine le temps de dire que j'étais désolée pour l'ingérence dans sa maison et sa vie qu'elle m'avait saisi et m'étreignait de toutes ses forces et tremblant de tous ses membres. Je lui rendis son étreinte, sentant que la chaleur qui me faisait défaut depuis longtemps commençait à se propager à nouveau en moi. Je tentai alors de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé :

- Regina ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse mais insistai :

- Hoche au moins la tête pour me dire que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un petit mom…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, la femme dans mes bras venait de porter ses lèvres aux miennes. Je retrouvai les mêmes sensations que la première fois, lèvres salées, parfum entêtant. J'essayai tout de même d'insister sur son état de santé mais elle ne me laissa guère le choix que de me taire et de dévorer ses lèvres à nouveau, avec passion malgré la situation. Elle finit par m'entraîner sur le lit et je me retrouvai sur elle, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte intense que je n'avais pas vu venir. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon dos puis passer sous mes vêtements pour aller caresser ma peau autrefois congelée mais qui semblait en voie de réchauffement. Le contact de sa peau et ses ongles contre la mienne me fit lâcher un gémissement étouffé. Elle entreprit alors de m'ôter ma veste de cuir, nos lèvres devant se séparer quelques secondes pour se retrouver plus intensément ensuite. Une fois ma veste jetée plus loin, je lui saisis la nuque d'une main et fraya un chemin à ma langue qui rencontra bientôt la sienne. Nous nous amusâmes à nous chercher ainsi, tantôt mordant une lèvre, tantôt descendant goûter au cou et à la peau de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Regina finisse par ficher ses dents dans mon cou et me faire à nouveau gémir mais de douleur cette fois. Ce n'était cependant pas une douleur désagréable, bien au contraire. Je me sentis exploser et lui arrachai violemment sa veste de tailleur déjà froissée pour aller à la rencontre de son cou, sa gorge, la naissance de ses seins pendant qu'une de mes mains faisait le chemin contraire en partant du ventre, sous son chemisier. Je la senti frissonner et se cambrer un peu plus contre moi. Je lâchai alors son cou pour revenir goûter à ces lèvres prodigieuses dont j'avais tant rêvé et qui m'étaient enfin accessibles. Je m'interrompis soudain en réalisant qu'elle ne me rendait plus mes baisers et mes étreintes. Elle s'était immobilisée contre moi, secouée par des sanglots.

- Regina, je… euh… balbutiai-je.

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolée, Emma. Je ne peux pas. Je croyais que… commença-t-elle mais ne termina pas sa phrase, se perdant dans le vague.

Je la dévisageai intensément et finit par lui demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu ces derniers jours ?

- J'étais partie me réfugier ailleurs, me répondit-elle. J'avais besoin d'être seule avec moi-même pour réfléchir.

- Et tes réflexions t'ont conduit ici, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Je… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser partir, Emma, je ne peux pas. Je ne ressens plus rien à part ça. Ca enfle dans ma poitrine jusqu'à devenir oppressant et suffocant. Je suis désolée.

- Désolée de quoi ? De m'avoir honteusement allumé ou de garder une rancune tenace envers mes parents ?

Je plaisantais mais vis qu'elle avait pris mon propos au premier degré et elle voulut se dégager.

- Non cette fois tu restes en place, la fille de l'air, lui dis-je. On doit discuter. Déjà, je plaisantais hein pour l'allumage. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu en veux toujours autant à Blanche et Charmant.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se soustraire ce qui fut peine perdue, je lui immobilisai les deux poignets et la força à me regarder.

- Dis-moi la vérité pour une fois, Regina. J'ai fait mon mea culpa, j'aimerais que tu fasses le tien que je puisse enfin comprendre ce qui te bouffe depuis tant de temps.

Elle soupira et se détendit, semblant se rendre.

- Ce qui me bouffe, pour reprendre ton expression, c'est le fait d'avoir été privée de happy end par ta mère.

- On en a déjà discuté de ça il me semble. Enfin discuté… crié mais bref. Les torts sont partagés.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Emma. La balance ne s'est jamais équilibrée. Blanche a détruit ma vie, fait tuer Daniel et s'est ensuite employée à me voler mon trône, dernière chose qu'il me restait.

- Non mais enfin, tu as vu comment tu l'as traité aussi alors que c'était une enfant qui a eu le malheur de faire confiance à ton abominable mère en pensant te rendre service ?

- C'est parti de là mais ensuite elle s'est consciencieusement employée à détruire chaque parcelle de bonheur en moi.

- Mais je te demande pardon ? Elle s'est juste efforcée de vivre en tentant de résister à tes menaces et autres sortilèges ! Te rendant coup pour coup pour sa propre survie. Après je suis d'accord avec toi, essayer de te reprendre le royaume ce n'était pas forcément l'idée de l'année.

- Je… balbutia-t-elle.

Je lui caressai tendrement la joue, relâchant ses poignets.

- Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît, l'implorai-je une dernière fois.

Elle resta silencieuse à me fixer une bonne minute mais se décida enfin à m'ouvrir son cœur.

Nous étions restées au lit toute la nuit et ce n'était assurément pas pour y prendre du bon temps au sens commun du terme. Regina s'était enfin décidée à m'exposer les raisons de sa rancœur envers Blanche et Charmant. Plus je l'écoutais et plus je devais remettre en question toute mes certitudes et les leçons que je m'apprêtais à lui donner sur le pardon. Force était de constater que son point de vue était tout à fait défendable, même si tout ceci n'aurait pas dû ressurgir avec tant de violence. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à toute la signification des récents évènements ajoutés à ceux survenus dans la Forêt Enchantée. Le parallèle était pourtant facile à faire, maintenant qu'il m'avait été exposé : mes parents avaient réussi à construire tout ce qui avait été refusé à Regina, souvent par la faute de Blanche. Blanche avait aimé et épousé son premier amour alors qu'elle avait provoqué la mort de celui de Regina. Blanche avait pu vivre heureuse avec Charmant après avoir repris le royaume et bientôt fonder une famille dont la Reine s'était vue priver. Une fois à Storybrooke, elle avait pu trouver l'amour maternel en adoptant Henry et construire sa propre famille. Famille qui fut très vite ébranlée puis détruite par l'arrivée de ma propre personne en ville, l'enfant de l'Amour Véritable et mère biologique de son fils. J'avais petit-à-petit grignoté de l'influence sur Henry au détriment de Regina et à présent, il n'était même plus là pour que nous puissions espérer recoller les morceaux ensemble, alors que mes parents et moi-même avions tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à nous connaître et composer une famille. Alors même si Regina avait mérité une partie de la haine que la ville lui vouait, il était clair que ma famille devait assumer sa grande part de responsabilités dans l'histoire.

Allongées sur le lit, côte-à-côte, je gardai le silence quelques instants, digérant ce que je venais d'entendre. Je tournai la tête et constata que Regina s'était retournée et me faisait dos. Je réfléchi aux mots à employer mais rien de bien convainquant ne me vint à l'esprit, je décidai alors de parler avec mes émotions :

- Ecoute, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rattraper tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents pendant toutes ces années et encore moins après le décès de Henry. Ce que j'aimerais que tu saches, c'est que je veux faire tout mon possible pour que tu arrives un jour à vivre normalement après tout ça, que ce soit avec moi ou non. Je pense aussi qu'on doit essayer ensemble d'éclaircir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture ce fameux soir et pourquoi nous avons atterri brutalement dans le fossé.

J'essuyai une larme qui avait eu l'audace de couler sur ma joue et posai ma main sur le flanc qui me faisait face, attendant sa réaction. Je la sentis se raidir à mon contact et me dit que j'avais peut-être perdu une occasion de me taire mais elle me détrompa vite en se retournant vers moi et enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je crus même saisir un « merci » chuchoté mais n'osai pas lui demander de répéter. Je me contentai de l'entourer de mes bras et de serrer doucement. Dehors, la lune faisait place à l'aube et changeait la couleur de la lumière qui baignait la pièce où nous nous trouvions, réchauffant lentement la température ambiante. Après avoir passé des jours à faire le yoyo entre glace et feu, je me sentais apaisée, entourée d'une douce chaleur qui parvenait à pénétrer sous ma peau et réchauffer mes entrailles. L'instant aurait pu être parfait s'il n'était pas survenu en de pareilles circonstances. Nous aurions pu être bien, toutes les deux, ainsi enlacées, attendant que notre fils se réveille pour petit-déjeuner et partir à l'école. Désormais, il faudrait composer tout autrement…

- Emma ?

- Oui, Madame le Maire ? taquinai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me balança un coussin sur la tête et rit.

- Merci de trouver les mots et d'arriver à me faire rire, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître mais j'en ai besoin, finit-elle par avouer.

- A votre disposition, Ma'ame ! Vous pouvez me bipper quand bon vous semble, je vous distrairai l'esprit à volonté et pour une somme modique, continuai-je.

Elle rit encore et remontai la tête pour la poser au même niveau que la mienne. Elle me gratifia de son plus beau sourire et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, une de ses mains venant me caresser la joue.

- Emma Swan, même si je sais que ce sera compliqué, avec toi je sens que c'est possible malgré ton ascendance discutable.

- Ah recommence pas avec ma mère sinon je fais mes valises et repars chez elle !

Elle me fit cesser mes bêtises en venant chercher mes lèvres qui s'unirent aux siennes alors que nous souriions. C'était notre premier baiser non empreint de tristesse et il était sacrément agréable avec un léger goût de reviens-y. Nous y revînmes tellement, d'ailleurs, que le soleil avait fini d'apparaître et que la ville commençait à s'animer. Elle me suggéra qu'il était peut-être temps de se bouger de ce lit si confortable et de retrouver la civilisation. Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce et ramassai le blouson qui gisait au sol.  
>Arrivées correctement vêtues devant la porte de la maison, Regina me retînt par le bras alors que j'allais actionner la poignée.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je.

- J'aimerais que ceci ne s'ébruite pas, s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons même pas encore enterré Henry et…

Je la coupai d'un geste, lui expliquant que je comprenais. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Elle me remercia d'un dernier baiser puis je sortis à l'air libre, froid et mordant. Je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai le moteur et reparti en direction de mon appartement. J'avais grand besoin de me changer et de prendre une douche.

Je trouvai l'appartement vide, quelques cartons entreposés près de la porte et prêts à être emportés dans la nouvelle maison de mes parents. J'allais me retrouver seule avec moi-même ce qui me convenait parfaitement en cet instant et filai prendre une longue douche très chaude. J'allai ensuite m'allonger quelques instants sur mon lit et eus la bêtise de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour ne me réveiller que trois heures plus tard, pile pour aller rendre visite à Ruby chez Granny's. Je m'habillai à la hâte et m'y rendis au pas de course. A peine assise derrière le comptoir, Ruby me déposa un énorme burger accompagné de frites qui avaient l'air on ne peut plus délicieuses. Je m'emparai d'une poignée d'entre elles, les avalai avec gourmandise et réserverai le même sort au burger. Ruby me regarda faire un moment en riant.

- J'vois que t'as retrouvé l'appétit ma petite Em', ton estomac doit te remercier !

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre tellement j'avais la bouche pleine de ce délicieux repas et me contentai d'opiner du bonnet avec ferveur. Je ne pouvais que lui concéder qu'ingérer un peu de nourriture me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le tonus d'un mollusque depuis plusieurs jours, mon cerveau ne m'aidant pas non plus. Je constatai avec joie que la force me regagnait petit-à-petit et s'infiltrait à nouveau dans mes veines. Il me faudrait évidemment encore quelques repas de la même nature pour me sentir à nouveau à peu près convenable mais il y avait du progrès. Je me souvins alors du but de ma visite qui n'était pas de manger, à la base :

- Ruby ? l'interpellai-je après avoir fait un sort au reste de mes frites.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Boucles d'or ? Un petit dessert ?

- Oh, ce ne serait pas totalement de refus mais d'abord il faut que je te demande si tu es toujours d'accord pour redevenir mon adjointe temporaire. Juste le temps de mettre au clair cet accident.

Elle me jaugea quelques secondes mais ne sembla pas hésiter outre mesure.

- Je te l'avais promis, Em', tu me passes un coup de fil et je rapplique illico !

- Ca marche aussi si je siffle ?

Pour toute réponse je reçus une volée derrière la tête, amplement méritée mais qui me fit éclater de rire. Le premier rire sincère depuis bien des semaines, d'ailleurs.

- Alors en guise de dessert je prendrais bien une gaufre et ensuite, je t'emmène sur les lieux de l'accident. Avec un peu de chance, il restera une piste à tracer grâce à ton odorat.

- Je me sens tellement chienne quand tu me parles comme ça, chérie.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur pendant que ma gaufre arrivait et était ingurgitée à toute vitesse pendant que Ruby se préparait et avertissait Granny. Nous fûmes vite installées dans ma voiture et parties en direction des lieux de l'accident.  
>Tout en conduisant, mes pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens et j'appréhendai atrocement ma réaction face à la route qui m'avait pris mon enfant. Je songeai qu'il ne fallait cependant pas y laisser trop de temps ni d'énergie pour aujourd'hui, vu l'épreuve qui m'attendait le lendemain.<p>

- Em' ? Tu sais que t'es pas obligée de serrer le volant aussi fort pour qu'on garde une trajectoire correcte ? me suggéra Ruby.

En effet, un rapide coup d'œil vers mes mains confirmèrent mon état de stress : elles étaient livides, les jointures blanchies à l'extrême par la pression que j'exerçais sur le volant. Je tentai vainement de desserrer mon étreinte mais ne parvins qu'à faire dangereusement dévier la voiture sur la voie de gauche. Je décidai alors de m'arrêter sur un terre-plein, coupai le moteur et soufflai longuement.

- Em' ? Est-ce que…

- Prends le volant, Rub', s'il te plaît, la coupai-je.

La jeune louve ne se fit pas prier, surtout après avoir jeté un œil dans ma direction et constaté que mon teint était à l'image de mes mains. La voyant sortir de la voiture, j'essayai d'en faire de même mais mes mains semblaient se refuser à fonctionner correctement, je n'arrivai pas à décrocher la ceinture tant ces dernières tremblaient. J'arrivai enfin à me détacher et bondis hors de l'habitacle pour me retrouver dans les bras de Ruby qui me réceptionna solidement.

- Ecoute Emma, si c'est trop dur pour toi pour le moment, on peut toujours revenir un autre jour tu sais. On peut même d'ailleurs demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vérifier tout ça.

Me maintenant à elle pour rester stable, mon regard se perdit dans le vague un instant. Le sang battait fort contre mes tympans et j'avais l'impression d'avoir replongé dans un bain glacé qui me figeait chaque cellule du corps. A cet instant, je songeai que je serais bien entrée en sommeil cryogénique à l'image de ma mère pour qu'enfin s'arrête ce tourbillon d'évènements sur lesquels je n'avais aucune prise et qui me laissaient spectatrice de ma propre vie.

- Je dois le faire, répondis-je laconiquement à mon adjointe.

Je mobilisai toutes les forces qui me restaient, lâchai Ruby pour entreprendre de contourner la voiture et de m'installer sur le siège passager. Je pris mon temps mais y arrivai enfin et bouclai ma ceinture. Je fis signe à Ruby qu'elle pouvait démarrer.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à hauteur de l'accident et à ce moment précis, je ne sentais plus mes membres qui devaient être plus froids que l'air ambiant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la glissière éventrée quelques mètres devant nous et je ne parvins pas à détourner le regard. Elle sembla me narguer, m'invitant presque à y retourner pour pouvoir terminer le travail proprement.

- Em' ? T'es sûre que tu veux continuer ? Tes lèvres sont bleues ma chérie…

Je ne saisis pas exactement le sens des paroles de Ruby, trop hypnotisée par ce morceau de métal qui semblait vouloir aspirer les dernières forces qui me restaient. Les secondes défilaient et je me sentais de moins en moins en phase avec la réalité. Je me battais intérieurement contre la terreur qui me dévorait les entrailles, ne parvenant pas à la repousser dans les cordes pour enfin parvenir à respirer. Je sentais le métal glacé s'enrouler autour de mon cou et serrer lentement, délicatement, afin que plus une once d'oxygène ne parvienne à mes poumons. Je l'entendais également murmurer à mes oreilles, me suggérant de renoncer à toute cette folie qui n'en valait plus la peine. Pourquoi continuer à me battre alors que j'avais déjà tout perdu ?

Ma main se posa subitement sur la poignée de la portière et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Je sentis la main de Ruby se poser sur mon épaule mais m'en dégageai d'un geste et sorti à l'air libre. Mon souffle créait à peine un peu de condensation, confirmant que ma température corporelle était descendue affreusement bas. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le trou béant devant moi, chaque pas me demandant un effort incroyable. Plus la distance s'amenuisait, plus les murmures se faisaient audibles à mon oreille.

J'arrivai finalement exactement là où la voiture de Regina était sortie de la route, nous entraînant tous les trois. Je senti Ruby passer derrière moi et me dire quelque chose mais il me fût impossible de comprendre quoi, fixant le vide me faisant face et me laissant dévorer par mes démons intérieurs.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc pour cette semaine. Rendez-vous dimanche prochain !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6. Encore une fois, toute ma gratitude pour votre fidélité à travers les nombreux views, follows et autres favoris. Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est grâce à ça que je peux progresser !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre. Rendez-vous en bas.

* * *

><p>Mon regard balaya le dénivelé et finit par tomber sur les reliques du drame qui s'y était joué. Quelques bouts de carrosserie, des morceaux de bois déchiquetés et du verre brisé dispersé ça et là. Je finis par m'intéresser à un objet qui brillait quelques mètres en contrebas, chassant soudainement toutes les voix qui susurraient à mon oreille et faisant remonter ma température de quelques degrés. Je sentis mon cœur se remettre à battre avec force et le sang délicieusement chaud circuler dans mes veines à nouveau. Mes joues me firent l'effet de deux plaques chauffées à blanc et je compris pourquoi en sentant un liquide brûlant les effleurer. Mes larmes faisaient leur grand retour pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elles semblèrent me réveiller de ma transe et réactivèrent toutes mes émotions d'un seul coup, me submergeant par une soudaine colère qui conférait presque à la haine.<p>

Mes poings se serrèrent, mes pupilles se rétractèrent et je pus confirmer ce qui avait déclenché ce changement de vent : la console de jeu de Henry gisait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle semblait intacte, presque déposée à mon intention. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'élançai dans le fossé, dévalant la pente abrupte puis de plus en plus douce. J'avais retrouvé la maîtrise de mon corps qui se retrouvait à présent embarqué dans la tourmente. Mon sang était monté à ébullition dans mes veines et mes larmes bouillantes gênaient ma vue. Je chus lamentablement à quelques centimètres du bout de plastique noir qui me hurlait de venir le saisir. Relevant la tête, je me mis à crier :

- Tu ne me prendras pas mon fils enfoiré ! Il est à moi, pas à toi, il n'a rien à faire de ton côté ! Rends-moi mon fils bordel, rends-le moi…

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la console au moment où ma tête implosait d'un mélange de douleur physique et psychologique. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ramenai la console contre moi, me tournai sur le dos, la plaçant sur mon cœur et laissai éclater toute la peine qui était restée tapie depuis si longtemps. Bien avant Henry et Regina. Je pleurai pour absolument tout ce qui voulait sortir de mon cerveau. Mes sanglots les plus sonores furent lorsque je revis le dos de la sage-femme qui emportait mon fils nouveau-né loin de moi. Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser, j'avais été une idiote. Jamais plus je ne pourrais le tenir contre moi, l'entendre me taquiner ou jouer au softball avec lui. Il m'avait été ravi de la façon la plus cruelle mais fondamentalement, c'était de ma faute. Je ne pus stopper mes sanglots qui allaient croissant, serrant de plus en plus fort son jouet contre moi, quitte à me faire mal. Je voulais absolument ressentir cette douleur, l'accueillir et la souffrir tout mon saoul. Au fond, je ne savais pas ce que c'était de vivre avec mais à présent, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans un fils.

Mes sanglots se calmant enfin quelque peu, je pus me mettre à genoux et regarder ce qu'il advenait de Ruby là-haut. Je la vis me fixer, un léger sourire sur les lèvres puis entamer la descente pour me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bien Emma, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais à faire sortir tout ça.

Elle resserra son étreinte et j'en fis de même, profitant de la sensation de paix qu'elle apportait avec elle. Mes larmes dévalaient toujours mon visage mais en silence et je commençais à retrouver un équilibre mental, aussi précaire soit-il.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? m'interrogea la jeune femme.

- Euh… Non je suis désolée, j'ai fait un blackout total, lui répondis-je, gênée.

- C'est pas grave ma chérie. C'était juste pour te dire que je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Mes grands talents d'enquêtrice ont encore frappé !

- Ruby s'il te plaît, pas d'humour pour le moment, je crois que je suis pas encore capable de l'appréhender… Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Une carcasse d'animal en état de décomposition bien avancé et à moitié mangée par les corbeaux. La bête en question est plutôt massive et on peut voir que son flanc a été enfoncé.

- T'es pas en train de me dire que c'est un animal qui a traversé la route et fait perdre le contrôle de la voiture à Regina ? T'es en train de me dire que si j'ai perdu mon fils, c'est à cause d'un putain de coup du sort ?

- Je crois que si, Em'…

Je ne pu en entendre davantage, me dégageai de l'étreinte de Ruby et me remis sur mes jambes à présent assurées. Je m'élançai en direction de la route, remontant avec difficulté la pente tout en conservant la console de Henry dans une main. Arrivée sur la route, je balayai l'endroit du regard jusqu'à trouver ce dont parlait mon adjointe : une masse informe sur le côté de la route. Je m'approchai et découvris avec stupeur qu'il devait s'agir d'un très jeune élan, à peine plus haut que le capot d'une voiture. Ce qu'il en restait suffisait en effet à présumer qu'il avait violemment heurté quelque chose, les quelques côtes visibles se repliant vers l'intérieur des chairs et certaines cassées nettes.  
>Je ne m'attardai pas et reparti vers la voiture, bien décidée à rentrer chez moi et pleurer pour le reste de la journée. Ruby m'attendait déjà au volant et ne pipa mot lorsque j'entrai et m'attachai, le visage fermé.<p>

De retour à Storybrooke, la jeune femme nous gara devant mon appartement et s'éloigna après m'avoir dit qu'elle serait chez Granny's si j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas tenté de geste de réconfort et je lui en étais reconnaissante, j'étais actuellement incapable de toucher quelqu'un, la colère ayant retrouvé le chemin de mes émotions. J'entrai en faisant violemment claquer la porte de mon appartement, jeter mes affaire sur le bar et restai plantée là quelques secondes. Je décidai soudain qu'une douche s'imposait vu la saleté qui s'était accrochée suite à ma rencontre fortuite avec le sol. Je me déshabillai rapidement en jetant mes vêtements par-dessus l'épaule et ouvris les vannes.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon corps sans que je n'aie envie d'arrêter. Je sentais que plus que me laver le corps, cela me lavait l'esprit. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Henry me sourire ce qui eût pour effet de mêler mes larmes à l'eau qui me parcourait sans discontinuer. Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il était tard, il faisait presque nuit et je n'attendais personne. J'hésitai à aller ouvrir mais l'insistance de la sonnerie finit par me tirer de mon agonie chaude et aqueuse. Je passai en vitesse un t-shirt et une culotte sans vraiment prendre la peine de me sécher et me rendis à la porte en criant :

- Pas la peine de péter la sonnette, j'arrive !

J'ouvris à la volée et me retrouvai devant Regina qui semblait affolée et qui plongea dans mes bras.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandai-je.

- Je suis passée au dinner et j'ai surpris Ruby qui racontait votre escapade à Granny et… D'après ce que j'ai saisi, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je… Oui c'est vrai. Bon, entre.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et la fis assoir sur le canapé.

- Attends deux secondes, je vais passer quelque chose de plus décent et j'arrive.

Au moment de tourner les talons, elle me saisit la main et me fit prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je me fiche de ta tenue, j'ai besoin de savoir, s'il te plaît…

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, cherchant à la sonder pour savoir si elle pourrait supporter que tout ceci ne soit qu'un bête accident. J'avais senti auparavant qu'elle se raccrochait autant que moi à une forme de vengeance, sauf que là, il n'y avait rien du tout à venger. Un enfant avait traversé la route au mauvais moment et nous avait pris le nôtre. Je cherchai la meilleure formulation et notai que je m'étais instantanément calmée depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ecoute, Regina… Je crois que toi autant que moi avions espéré que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y aurait moyen de rationnaliser la mort de Henry. Que tout ceci n'avait pas été un hasard et que l'on pourrait tenter quelque chose pour le retrouver. J'espérais au plus profond de moi pouvoir retrouver celui ou celle qui lui avait fait ça pour le tuer et ramener notre fils auprès de nous mais…

Je la vis baisser la tête et serrer les poings sur ses genoux.

- Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tout ça n'est qu'un accident ? Une parfaite coïncidence ?

Une larme vint s'écraser sur ses poings clos et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée, Regina mais c'est la vérité. Nous avons trouvé le cadavre d'un animal qui semblait avoir été percuté et…

- C'est impossible, impossible… Il doit y avoir un… truc, je ne sais pas. Il y a toujours un truc dans la Forêt Enchantée !

- Nous ne sommes pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, lui rappelai-je abruptement.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte ce qui me fit regretter instantanément ma dernière réplique.

- Eh bien peut-être devrais-je y retourner pour trouver une solution à tout ça ! m'assena-t-elle.

- Oh oui bien sûr histoire de pouvoir fuir encore une fois ! répliquai-je avec colère.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes. Je fus absolument incapable d'aligner deux mots pour m'excuser ou me justifier et le temps de me ressaisir, elle s'était levée. Je la rattrapai au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'enlaçai de dos. Elle resta plantée là, sans bouger.

- Pardon, lui glissai-je à l'oreille. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais. Je… J'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions mais ça n'excuse pas ce que je viens de dire. Je suis désolée.

Pour toute réponse, elle fit volteface pour m'enlacer et enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je la sentis pleurer silencieusement. Le chemin serait long, très long, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions toutes les deux accepter ce qui était arrivé mais au moins, nous savions qu'il était définitivement inutile d'espérer un retour en arrière. Il nous fallait avancer, désormais.

- Je ne veux plus être une lâche, Emma. Je ne veux plus être la méchante reine qui jette un sort à tout le monde pour fuir ses propres démons. Je ne veux plus de toute ça…

Je lui saisis la tête des deux mains et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. Tu as changé au contact de Henry, tu es devenue une toute autre personne que la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée. Je te le jure, Regina, tu n'es plus aussi froide et calculatrice qu'auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais connue avant et…

Je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase et lui opposai mon meilleur argument : un baiser sincère du bout des lèvres.

- Emma, je…

Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser continuer à se morigéner de la sorte et l'embrassai à nouveau. Cette fois, je sentis que mes arguments avaient fait effet. Regina se détendit dans mes bras et me rendit mon baiser qui devint alors nettement moins un argument qu'une provocation.

- Vous savez toujours trouver les mots, Miss Swan.

- Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, Madame le Maire.

Le sourire que je vis se dessiner sur son visage finit de faire s'envoler toutes les émotions violentes de la journée qui persistaient encore. Son sourire et son regard vinrent se poser sur moi ce qui eût pour effet de me faire manquer un battement. Elle apposa son front contre le mien et soupira.

- Heureusement que tu es là, Emma, sincèrement.

- Je te retourne le compliment, brune incendiaire.

- T'essayes de me faire sourire en me cherchant ou je rêve, Shérif ?

- C'est dans le domaine du possible, Madame le Maire, en effet. J'y peux rien, je me sens mieux quand t'es dans les parages. J'ai passé une journée telle que ton contact me soulage énormément. Et même si on reste plantées là comme deux idiotes au milieu de mon salon, j'apprécie le moment.

- Moi pas, je dois te l'avouer.

Mon cœur tomba lourdement dans ma poitrine et je restai interdite. M'étais-je trop avancée avec elle ?

- Shérif, vous êtes collée contre moi après être apparemment sortie de la douche sans prendre la peine de vous sécher un minimum. Votre t-shirt n'a plus grand-chose de dissimulant ou couvrant et en plus, vous ne portez rien d'autre qu'une culotte. Vous m'excuserez mais ça me trouble.

- Si ça te dérange, je peux aller enfiler quelque chose mais à la base, c'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas le faire, hein, contrai-je.

- Je me dis juste que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour me laisser troubler par ce genre de… choses. Surtout pas après la nouvelle que tu m'as asséné et que je n'ai pas encore assimilée.

J'entendais bien ce qu'elle me disait mais je notais cependant qu'une de ses mains était descendue de mes omoplates jusqu'à ma chute de reins pour passer sous le tissu humide de mon t-shirt. Je frissonnai au contact direct de sa peau contre la mienne et constatai qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté sa caresse au bas de mon dos mais la continuait en remontant lentement.

- Regina, je ne suis pas sûre que…

Elle me fit taire à son tour en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un long baiser à travers duquel je sentais passer toute sa détresse. Je l'accueillis comme je le pus, la serrant de plus belle contre moi. Je fus surprise de bientôt sentir sa langue venir titiller ma lèvre supérieure et quémander un peu plus d'intensité. Je ne me fis pas prier pour aller à sa rencontre et nous mêler l'une l'autre pendant une ou deux minutes qui me parurent quelques secondes. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour que les siennes puissent aller goûter à mon cou en toute tranquillité. Lorsque je sentis ses mains se faire plus aventureuses dans mon dos, je saisis sa nuque et ses cheveux puis lâchai un gémissement.

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses oublier tout ça pour au moins une nuit, s'il te plaît. Je ne crois pas que ce soit irrespectueux pour quiconque, j'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant, Emma.

Elle m'avait murmuré ces mots et s'employait à présent à me mordiller l'oreille avidement, une de ses mains ayant opéré un virage pour venir remonter le long de mon flanc. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- J'ai besoin de toi également, Regina. Mais pas au milieu de mon salon, le parquet c'est extrêmement dur et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des brûlures sur les genoux ou dans le dos.

Je me fis traiter d'idiote et conduire avec autorité jusqu'au canapé où la plus jolie brune de la Terre s'allongea en m'attirant sur elle. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ce fut comme si nous avions été séparées depuis des lustres. Nous nous dévorâmes avidement, chacune guidant tour à tour la chorégraphie de nos langues. Nos mains ne semblaient plus tenir en place et découvraient le corps à leur disposition avec empressement. Je décidai de rétablir l'équilibre des vêtements en ôtant le pull en cachemire blanc que portait ma brune. Ainsi, je me sentis un peu moins seule, d'autant qu'elle pouvait constater facilement que ses baisers et ses caresses avaient l'effet voulu avec cette saleté de t-shirt encore bien trop humide.

Une fois le pull jeté à bas, je pus constater à quel point Regina était une très belle femme : sa lingerie faisait un parfait contraste avec sa peau très légèrement hâlée et la mettait en valeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y descendre afin de laisser ma bouche explorer la vallée entre ses seins. Au moment où j'y parvins, mon amante se cambra et vint juxtaposer nos deux corps tout en laissant échapper un gémissement des plus sonores.

- J'ai envie de toi, Emma, me dit-elle en venant attraper ma nuque pour me ramener à elle, contre ses lèvres qui me réclamaient à corps et à cris.

Je ne me laissai pas faire et esquivai le mouvement pour aller déboutonner et lentement enlever son pantalon qui glissa à la perfection sur ses divines jambes. Je l'envoyai rejoindre le pull sans autre forme de procès et dû retenir la vague d'excitation qui était furieusement montée en moi à la découverte d'une Regina en lingerie, n'attendant que mes caresses. Enfin, c'était ce que je supposais qu'elle attendait mais elle me prit à contre-pied en se relevant et me poussant à m'asseoir pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes. Elle joua avec mes lèvres le temps de passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt, le remonter et finalement m'en débarrasser. N'y tenant plus, je fondis sur sa gorge et la naissance de sa poitrine pendant que mes mains appréciaient à leur juste valeur les fesses musclées à leur disposition. Je consommai avidement chaque centimètre carré à ma disposition et lorsque j'en eu marre de me contenter de chastes baisers et sous les encouragements du bassin de mon amante, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et m'emparai d'un de ses seins. Je pris plaisir à mordiller et constater la réaction immédiate de Regina qui se cambra et gémit de plus belle. Je travaillai le sujet quelques temps pendant que ma main disponible caressait la cuisse de ma belle, remontant lentement et sentant l'appréhension nous gagner toutes les deux. Je m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de son aine au moment où mes dents se firent plus incisives sur sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire gémir mon prénom :

- Oh, Emma…

Je le pris comme une invitation à poursuivre et ne me priva plus d'aller constater à quel point l'effet qu'elle me faisait était réciproque. Je lui quémandai un baiser et au moment où nos lèvres se touchèrent, je me retrouvai en elle pour la première fois. Son gémissement fut étouffé par notre baiser mais je sentis que je devais être en bonne voie et m'amusai à jouer avec elle, retenant son extase de mille caresses détournées. Je décidai soudain d'arrêter complètement toute forme d'attention hormis nos langues qui se mêlaient habilement dans un jeu qu'elles seules connaissaient. Elle me repoussa alors, surprise.

- Eh bien, déjà fatiguée ?

- Non non, je considérais juste la possibilité de changer d'angle, lui répondis-je, mutin.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'exécuter et préféra prendre les devants. Je frémis à l'idée que j'allai sentir la force de sa frustration incessamment sous peu. En effet, elle me fit allonger avec autorité sur le canapé et s'employa à faire monter la pression qui était, je le croyais, déjà à son comble. C'était mal connaître la maîtresse de la ville qui me prodigua tant d'attentions que je crus m'en évanouir lorsqu'elle vint mordiller ce que cachait mon dernier vêtement. Je pus à peine comprendre ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver que ledit vêtement était parti rejoindre les autres gisant sur le sol et que je me trouvai à mordre un des coussins pour qu'aucun voisin ne puisse se douter de ce qu'il se passait ici. Moi-même je ne savais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Ruby devait avoir raison : cela faisait trop longtemps. Un virage pris par ma belle brune me fit cependant penser que ça en tenait plus à ma partenaire qu'au fait en lui-même et avant d'avoir pu terminer ma réflexion, je fus emportée et complètement court-circuitée. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me saisir à nouveau du coussin, gratifiant les éventuels voisins de l'état de santé exact de mes cordes vocales et de ma vie sexuelle. Je pensai alors pouvoir retourner le compliment à la belle femme qui partageait mon canapé mais c'était sans compter sur sa forme à elle. Elle remonta en flèche sur ma poitrine, s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de venir gratifier mon cou de quelques coups de langue et baisers. Je ne la croyais pas d'humeur à enchaîner un second round et pourtant… Je me retrouvai vite à devoir justifier de ma souplesse tout en engrangeant plus d'endorphines que de raison.

En définitif, nous passâmes le plus clair de notre nuit collées l'une à l'autre à nous rendre la pareille à de multiples reprises. Je songeai à amener un panier de cupcakes à tous mes voisins le lendemain…  
>Il n'empêche que nous avions réussi à nous sortir de ce quotidien oppressant et mortifère pendant au moins quelques heures, les voisins pouvaient bien comprendre ça !<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà donc, j'espère que la lecture s'est bien déroulée.<p>

J'aimerais vous soumettre une question concernant cette histoire. Ayant déjà une suite en tête mais qui flirterait beaucoup plus avec de l'AU que celle-ci, pensez-vous qu'il soit judicieux de séparer en deux histoires distinctes ? Ou préféreriez-vous avoir la suite ici en ajoutant des chapitres ? J'ai peur que ce soit indigeste, je n'aime pas tellement les fictions contenant trop de chapitres. Bref, je m'interroge... Qu'en dites-vous ?

(Rassurez-vous, le récit actuel comportera encore plusieurs chapitres mais j'aimerais anticiper.)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour le monde !

Merci pour vos retours concernant mon interrogation existentielle ! Je vais donc découper en deux histoires.

Sur ce, je vous laisser avec le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il soit toujours à votre goût.

* * *

><p>La neige avait fait son apparition dans la nuit et s'était déjà fait une place de choix dans la petite bourgade où je vivais. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleure ambiance pour accueillir mon fils dans sa dernière demeure. La neige étouffait le moindre bruit de la ville ou de la nature, les oiseaux ne se manifestaient pas et personne n'osait produire le plus petit son. Lorsque ce fût mon tour de prendre la parole, je m'avançai lentement vers la stèle offerte à mon fils par tous les habitants. Ils y avaient fait graver « Henry est et restera le véritable croyant qui a sauvé tant de vies. Pour toi, fils aimé, petit-fils chéri et citoyen dévoué. A jamais. ». C'était simple et redoutablement efficace, sa mère et moi n'aurions pu imaginer mieux pour lui en cet instant. En pensant justement à sa mère, je ne savais que penser de son absence pour le dernier adieu à son fils… Elle était partie tôt le matin après notre nuit passée l'une contre l'autre en me déposant un baiser sur le front. Je n'avais plus eu la moindre nouvelle depuis lors.<br>Devant le cercueil, je posai ma main gantée sur le bois d'ébène doux et lisse et tentai de reprendre contenance. Une vague d'émotions contradictoires venait de me saisir à la gorge et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me retourner pour faire face à tous les habitants sans exception venus rendre hommage à Henry. Une larme de pur chagrin vint s'écraser sur le bois noble et cristallisa presque instantanément. Je l'observai briller de mille feux comme le plus beau des diamants qu'aurait mérité mon fils et pris une dernière grande inspiration avant de me retourner. Je n'avais préparé aucun discours, aucun plan directeur, je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments soient guidés par la raison en pareil moment. Je laissai donc parler mon cœur fatigué :

- Amies, amis, habitants de Storybrooke et de la Forêt Enchantée, je ne sais comment exprimer tout le réconfort que votre présence à mes côtés me donne. Je ne sais comment dire à quel point les jours écoulés depuis l'accident ont été durs par bien des manières et je ne saurai jamais suffisamment vous remercier pour votre soutien. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous avait une place spéciale dans le cœur de mon fils qui prenait plaisir à lire vos histoires enchantées dans son livre de contes, encore et encore jusqu'à l'overdose. Il avait pour vous une tendresse particulière réservée aux membres de sa famille. Je pense qu'il vous considérait tous d'une manière ou d'une autre faisant partie de la grande famille de Storybrooke, si fière de ses concitoyens, tous ses concitoyens. Plus que tout, Henry aurait aimé vous voir ainsi réunis pour une même cause, quand bien même ce fût pour sa propre disparition.

Plus j'avançais dans mon discours et moins je me sentais la force de continuer. Extraire ces mots les uns après les autres de mon cœur me donnait l'impression que Henry disparaissait de plus en plus, filant entre mes doigts. Je voyais les contours de son essence se troubler. Je fus saisie d'un haut-le-cœur et vacillai légèrement sur mes jambes redevenues coton. Mon père se porta à mon secours, me soutenant comme il le pouvait.

- Ca va aller ma chérie ? questionna-t-il.

- Je… Prends ma place s'il te plaît, je vais pas y arriver, pas jusqu'au bout…

Il entreprit alors de m'amener jusqu'à ma mère qui me prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Je déposai délicatement la tête sur son épaule et me laissai aller à des larmes silencieuses, devenues ma spécialité depuis quelques temps. J'entendais mon père faire l'éloge de son petit-fils si courageux et attachant et ne put empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de ma gorge. Ma mère caressa doucement mes cheveux jusqu'à réussir à me calmer à peu près. Je restai prostrée dans ses bras tout au long de la cérémonie et ne comptai plus le nombre de personnes ayant tenu à prendre la parole rien que pour glisser un mot ou deux sur l'enfant terrible des contes de fées. Une fois la ronde de compassion achevée, ils repartirent silencieusement au Granny's pour la veillée, me laissant seule avec Ruby qui vint s'assoir à mes côtés et coller son épaule à la mienne.

- Tu tiens le choc, Boucles d'or ?

Son large sourire me mit du baume au cœur et je parvins à mon tour à lui sourire timidement.

- J'essaye Rub', je te promets mais… C'est vraiment pas facile. Je n'avais… Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que la sentence était sans appel, je ne voulais pas le réaliser en fait. La réalité m'a giflé à la fin de mon laïus que je voulais chaud et entraînant mais qui était plus larmoyant et pitoyable qu'autre chose.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Emma ! Ce que tu ressentais, ce que tu ressens toujours pour ton fils ne peut pas être larmoyant et pitoyable. Jamais au grand jamais n'aie honte de ce que tu ressens ici.

Elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine que je saisis et serrai avec amour et reconnaissance.

- Tu sais, Ruby, je ne sais vraiment pas où je serais à l'heure actuelle si je ne t'avais pas pour amie…

- Moi je sais, tu mangerais mal devant ta télévision avec une bière et en te grattant les fesses !

La réplique fut si soudaine et inattendue qu'Emma éclata d'un rire franc au milieu du cimetière, à quelques pas du corps de son fils. Elle était plus que jamais reconnaissante envers Ruby pour avoir fait entendre son rire à Henry pour la toute dernière fois.

- Merci, sincèrement.

- Y'a pas de quoi princesse. Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres chez Granny. Prends ton temps et viens quand le cœur t'en dira, nous t'attendrons.

Elle se leva alors, épousseta son manteau pour ôter les quelques flocons venus s'y accrocher et leva le nez au ciel. Je la regardai intensément et fus étonnée par la profondeur de ses yeux bleus et de la perfection de son visage en cet instant, fixant ainsi un ciel infiniment gris et solitaire. Elle finit par pencher légèrement la tête dans ma direction mais sans décrocher de sa contemplation.

- Tu sais Emma, quoi que tu fasses, on t'aimera toujours. Ne te perds pas s'il te plaît ou reviens-nous en un seul morceau, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que la jeune femme était déjà partie au loin, laissant une fine trace derrière elle, plus légère que des pas de loup.

Je restai assise là, seule, laissant mon esprit vagabonder où il le souhaitait mais mes pensées me ramenaient inévitablement vers Henry. Les flocons avaient fini par commencer à me recouvrir lorsque je décidai qu'il était temps de me lever et d'aller me réchauffer devant un chocolat chaud que je boirai en l'honneur de mon formidable fils. Je me redressai alors, jetai un dernier regard au cercueil à présent blanchi par le coton et m'en allai.  
>J'avais décidé de laisser Henry vivre à travers moi à défaut de le sentir près de moi tous les jours et scellai cette promesse d'un chocolat chaud brûlant saupoudré de cannelle.<p>

Cela faisait une semaine que la mise en terre avait eu lieu et la ville reprenait peu à peu son rythme normal sous l'épais manteau de neige qui la recouvrait. Ma mère avait décrété à ma place que ce qu'il me fallait pour le moment, c'est un repos total loin du tumulte et des témoignages de soutien. Elle s'occupait alors de moi comme si j'étais une enfant de 10 ans malade et clouée au lit. Je la soupçonnais de transférer son chagrin de la sorte. Elle pouvait enfin prendre soin de la fille qui lui avait été enlevée de force et dont elle avait manqué presque toute l'existence.

- Encore un peu de soupe de légumes, ma chérie ?

- M'man, sérieusement, tu crois pas que tu en fais assez ? rigolai-je.

- Absolument pas, tu as besoin de te remettre de tout ça au calme et sans avoir à penser à l'intendance de ton appartement ni à la nourriture. C'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire. D'ailleurs ton père s'occupe de l'entretien de ta voiture en ce moment même.

- Maman aux fourneaux, papa dans l'auto… Et après on se demande pourquoi les clichés font aussi mal, hein, m'amusai-je.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non non, rien, un vieux combat de ce monde-ci pour une femme émancipée et libre. Genre pas aux fourneaux mais au charbon.

- Ah parce que tu trouves que faire face à, au hasard : Méduse, des brigands, une sorcière maléfi…

A ma mine soudainement assombrie, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire un impair.

- Mon petit cœur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je me renfrognai et refusai de répondre, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine après avoir repoussé mon bol de soupe. Ma mère dût insister de longues minutes avant que je ne daigne délier ma langue. Je ne savais cependant pas comment la nouvelle allait être accueillie si elle me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements.

- Je n'apprécie pas que tu parles de Regina en l'affublant encore de son vieux surnom de reine ou sorcière maléfique. Elle vaut bien mieux, elle a été une mère extraordinaire pour mon fils.

- Tu n'as pas tort ma chérie, ça doit être une question de réflexe. On a toujours été antagonistes alors même si elle a élevé mon petit-fils, je garde toujours de la rancœur à son encontre.

Je sentis la colère gronder à nouveau en moi et n'eus pas spécialement envie de la contrôler.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te permets de tels sentiments après qu'elle ait, comme moi, perdu son fils ? Après tout ce que ma famille lui a fait ?

- Je ne te suis pas là, Emma…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses réellement qu'elle est seule fautive dans les disputes et déchirements successifs entourant nos deux familles, si ?

- Tu appelles ça des « disputes » et « déchirements » alors que cette femme a tenté de tous nous tuer et nous a forcé à t'abandonner ? Non vraiment Emma, là je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te prend.

- Mais bon sang, Blanche, tu ne te rends pas compte que toutes vos querelles se sont envenimées tour à tour par faute de l'autre ? Vous vous rendiez coup pour coup sans jamais chercher à vous comprendre ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle est blanche comme neige évidemment, je dis juste que vous n'y êtes largement pas pour rien non plus !

Ma mère me jeta alors un regard interloqué et légèrement courroucé et c'en fût trop pour moi, je saisi mon manteau et sorti prendre l'air.

L'air frais me rasséréna immédiatement dès que j'ouvris la porte du hall et vint me fouetter agréablement le visage. Je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais mais j'y allais. Cette semaine, mes petites escapades avaient été salutaires lorsque je sentais que j'étouffais seule en tête-à-tête avec moi-même. Je restai un instant sur le pas de l'entrée et me fit héler par mon père qui avait la tête enfouie sous le capot de ma pauvre voiture qui semblait totalement congelée.

- Hey princesse ! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise avec l'alternateur…

Malgré la dispute avec ma mère, je rejoins mon père avec plaisir. Il était toujours beaucoup plus aisé de discuter calmement et objectivement avec lui. Je m'approchai de lui et penchai la tête sous le capot.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pété encore ? le taquinai-je.

- Hey, ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille, je suis ton père ! répliqua-t-il, faussement outré.

- Désolée mais la réplique a déjà été utilisée et comme je suis un peu au courant ça perd de son effet.

- Hein ?

- Star Wars… Laisse tomber, je vous prêterai les DVD un jour.

David me sourit et replongea les mains dans le moteur pendant que je m'adossai à la voiture à côté de lui. Je me décidai à lui faire part de la dispute m'ayant opposé à sa femme il y a quelques minutes. Il dut sentir les ennuis arriver car il referma promptement le capot de ma voiture et me fixa un instant.

- Tu sais Emma, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu à cause de Regina, il est difficile pour nous d'objectiver les évènements récents. Je te crois lorsque tu dis qu'il ne s'agit plus de la même personne mais de là à admettre que nous sommes responsables dans ce qu'il nous est arrivé, je trouve ça un peu fort de café. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai mais il va nous falloir du temps pour essayer de l'entrevoir sérieusement. Et comme nous n'avons plus aucune raison de maintenir le contact avec Regina, je ne sais pas si ça se fera un jour.

- Et si vous aviez une excellente raison de rester en contact avec elle ?

Mon père sembla pour le moins interloqué.

- Que veux-tu dire, ma chérie ?

J'en eu marre de l'étroitesse d'esprit des membres de ma famille et sans un mot de plus, je tournai les talons et repris ma promenade dans les rues de la ville.

Pour le moment, j'avais une rancœur tenace vis-à-vis de mes parents de ne pas vouloir faire l'effort qui pourrait enfin tous nous réconcilier et permettre d'adoucir la mort de Henry, afin qu'elle ne fusse pas veine. Malgré ça, je ne me sentais absolument pas la force d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Mes forces m'avaient déserté depuis l'enterrement et je cherchais tous les jours le souffle pour me lever de mon lit et « vivre ». Cela faisait également une semaine que je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de Regina qui semblait m'éviter. J'étais passée chez elle, en vain, le manoir était vide. J'avais même fait un saut au caveau mais là aussi, chou blanc. Je commençais à réellement m'inquiéter pour elle et lui envoyais un énième message : « Regina, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien, je me fais un sang d'encre. ». Ces messages restaient sans réponse les uns après les autres et je me sentais impuissante et morte d'inquiétude. Le fait que la propre mère de Henry ne se soit pas montrée à l'enterrement n'avait d'ailleurs échappé à personne dans la ville et les rumeurs allaient bon train. A chaque fois que je saisissais une messe-basse, j'entrais dans une colère noire et ne manquais pas de faire amèrement regretter les conclusions hâtives de certains.  
>Mes pas me menèrent doucement vers la forêt qui semblait absolument magnifique après les flocons frais tombés cette nuit. Je m'enfonçai alors sur un des chemins menant au sommet de la colline, flânant plus que marchant réellement. Mes pensées flottaient autour de moi comme si la neige leur servait de reposoir et les calmait de sa fraîcheur. Je finis par déboucher sur le vieux puits par lequel la magie avait été annihilée puis répandue à nouveau. En cet instant et grâce au cadre qu'offrait la pureté de la neige, il ne me sembla pas hostile outre mesure. Je m'y adossais et contemplai la clairière en contrebas. Ce que j'y vis ne fis faire qu'un tour à mon sang et je m'élançai en direction de la silhouette que j'avais cru apercevoir à une centaine de mètres.<p>

L'ombre se déplaçait, se dérobant à ma vue entre chaque arbre. Je courrais à perdre haleine pour essayer de la rejoindre. Je pouvais voir son manteau noir flotter derrière elle au gré de ses pas et ses longs cheveux onduler. Mon attention était tellement focalisée sur elle que je ne vis pas la racine avant de me prendre les pieds dedans et de choir lamentablement sur le sol dont la couche de neige était nettement moins épaisse qu'en plaine. Mes avant-bras ayant servi à amortir la chute, ils me faisaient à présent souffrir. Je me relevai en me massant les poignets et les coudes et jetai un regard alentour, tentant de deviner dans quelle direction aller. Mon instinct me dit de filer au Nord, ce que je fis mais à plus raisonnable allure.  
>Je marchai une petite dizaine de minute avant de parvenir à la lisière de la forêt et de découvrir un paysage époustouflant : la falaise à pic et vue imprenable sur la mer scintillante. Je restai bouche-bée quelques instants, contemplant les merveilles de la nature comme seule elle savait les produire. Un bruissement derrière moi me tira subitement de ma plénitude et je fis volte-face pour me retrouver devant ce que je recherchais. Ou presque.<p>

- Vous ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Gold ? tempêtai-je, infiniment déçue.

Le manteau et les longs cheveux sombre, de dos, ils se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Shérif, se contenta-t-il de répondre en me transperçant du regard.

- J'avais simplement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de changer d'air. L'atmosphère de la ville me rend dingue.

- Oh, je vois. Même chose pour moi, voyez-vous. Comment vous portez-vous, Emma ? Je ne vous ai pas revue depuis une semaine.

- Je vais.

Bien qu'il eût été présent pour Henry à l'hôpital et que nous soyons familialement liés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de cet homme comme de la peste. Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il est et resterait à jamais Rumplestilstkin, le Ténébreux. Cet homme qui avait été capable d'abandonner son fils par lâcheté. Même après les épisodes du Pays Imaginaire et de Zelena et son apparente rédemption, je n'étais pas parvenue à lui faire confiance.

- Vous êtes bien laconique, ma chère.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que les circonstances se prêtent à lancer une discussion passionnée, honnêtement ? D'ailleurs, dites-moi, depuis quand pouvez-vous vous déplacer au pas de charge ? D'autant plus sur terrain instable ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez comprise, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu courir dans cette forêt avec votre jambe raide et votre canne.

- Vous avez dû vous tromper, chère Emma, rétorqua-t-il. Je marchais à mon rythme habituel.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous que je ne sois pas parvenue à vous rattraper bien que je m'étais mise à courir ?

Gold parut me jauger du regard et finit par hausser les épaules.

- Vous avez dû mal évaluer la distance nous séparant, voilà tout. Sur ce, si vous le permettez, je vais m'en retourner à mes pensées et ma promenade. Oh et Miss Swan…

- Vous êtes désolé, je sais, condoléances, empathie, etc.

Je vis un léger rictus se former au coin de ses lèvres et il me planta sur place. Je l'entendis claudiquer un moment puis le silence m'entoura à nouveau.

De retour dans mon appartement, je constatai avec bonheur que mes parents avaient débarrassé le plancher et me retrouvai enfin un peu tranquille. J'en profitai pour aller me faire couler un bain brûlant et m'y installai avec délectation, humant le doux parfum d'huile essentielle. C'était devenu mon rituel de fin de journée : une longue promenade au froid pour calmer mes angoisses puis un bain chaud pour me détendre les nerfs. Je m'endormis presque en laissant mon cerveau guider mon imagination, me ramenant auprès de Henry et Regina dans le grand manoir du bout de la ville. Je nous imaginai en train de faire une partie de jeux-vidéo ou une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin. Sentant les larmes me gagner à nouveau, je m'immergeai intégralement pour ne ressortir qu'à bout de souffle. Je répétai l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir la tête me tourner. Je sortis alors de l'eau, enfilai un t-shirt à la va-vite et montai me coucher sans prendre le temps de manger, titubant légèrement. Je me stoppai devant mon lit, le fixai et m'y étalai violemment et sans ménagement pour le sommier en piteux état. Déjà à moitié inconsciente, mes songes me portèrent vers Regina, cette femme qui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ma famille tenait une place importante dans mon cœur. A l'instant présent, elle me manquait atrocement, je sentais presque les os de ma cage thoracique resserrer leur étreinte, semblant vouloir m'étouffer. A chaque fois que je m'imaginais sa voix lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom, mon corps réagissait en tremblements incontrôlables. Si j'ajoutais à ça l'espoir déçu de pouvoir passer mes journées avec Henry et elle, je sentais ma gorge et mes entrailles se déchiqueter sous une lame invisible. Je dû me lever précipitamment pour rendre le peu que j'avais consommé cette journée et me retrouvai assise sur un carrelage glacial qui eût tôt fait de dissiper les bienfaits de mon immersion en eaux cotonneuses. Je me recroquevillai contre le mur, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et déposai ma tête entre mes bras pour repartir dans une de ces crises de larmes sauvages qui m'étaient dorénavant familières. Entre deux sanglots, je murmurai :

- J'ai besoin de toi Regina, si tu savais à quel point.

Comme pour me répondre, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer avec force sur ma table de chevet. Me sentant suffisamment assurée pour me lever, je me hissai sur mes jambes et allai regarder qui voulait établir un contact avec l'épave que j'étais devenue. Il s'agissait d'un message et mes jambes me lâchèrent lorsque je vis qui me l'envoyait. M'asseyant sur le lit, j'eus du mal à déchiffrer les mots qui s'enchaînaient devant mes yeux. Je clignai les yeux et secouai la tête pour enfin parvenir à lire : « Voudrais-tu venir dîner à la maison demain soir ? ». Je parvins à taper une réponse malgré mes doigts refusant obstinément d'arrêter de trembler et acceptai l'invitation. Je reposai le téléphone à sa place d'origine, bu un verre d'eau et m'allongeai normalement sur le lit.  
>Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi un message aussi… peu prolixe ? Il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir mettre cela au clair.<br>A cette pensée, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil dépourvu de rêves et de souffrance.

Je m'éveillai presque fraîche en milieu de matinée et décidai qu'il fallait que je me rende un minimum présentable pour ce soir. Cela commençait par manger ne serait-ce que quelques miettes, histoire de me donner contenance. Je m'exécutai alors d'un bol de céréales devant la télévision que je ne regardais pas vraiment. Mon esprit restait obnubilé par la forme du message que j'avais reçu la veille. Il en disait trop peu et dégageait un malaise palpable sans que je ne puisse définir pourquoi exactement. Je comblai ma journée en balade et programmes télévisuels lorsqu'il fut temps de se préparer.  
>Je me hâtai de choisir ma tenue, m'habillai, me coiffai et sautai dans ma voiture. Au moment de démarrer le moteur, j'eus une appréhension, une espèce de sensation de pression sur la nuque et en frissonnai. J'écartai ceci d'un geste de la main et me mis en route. Arrivée devant la maison, je me rendis jusqu'au porche et m'apprêtai à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant moi, révélant une Regina resplendissante en élégante robe bleu nuit.<p>

- Je euh… Si j'avais su que le dress code était aussi stricte, j'aurais fait un effort.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es toujours séduisante dans tes pantalons serrés et petits pulls. Entre, je t'en prie.

Je m'exécutai et la maîtresse des lieux m'accueillit avec un baiser sur la joue pour ensuite me diriger vers le salon où nous attendaient deux verres de vin. Je jetai un œil à la pièce et constatai que rien n'y avait changé ou presque. La seule différence notable était la présence plus soutenue de Henry en photo. Un cadre avait été ajouté sur le vaisselier, un de ses dessins d'enfant punaisé au-dessus de la cheminée. Je détournai le regard et m'assis en saisissant un des verres. Regina en fit de même et vint se lover contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Je lui trouvai un comportement bizarre mais n'eus pas le courage de lui en faire part immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, nous entrechoquâmes nos verres et burent quelques gorgées. Je finis par me lancer pour sonder le terrain :

- Regina ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? tentai-je.

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles malgré mes nombreux messages et mes visites à ton domicile et ton caveau…

- Je euh… oui j'étais partie quelques temps me reposer loin de la ville. Je suis de retour à présent.

Le ton de sa voix résonnait étrangement à mes oreilles.

- Je peux comprendre, tu sais, mais j'aurais apprécié avoir au moins un message me disant que tu allais bien. J'ai passé la semaine à me faire un sang d'encre… J'ai même cru t'apercevoir dans la forêt l'autre jour.

Elle déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas à Storybrooke.

- Maintenant que je le sais, ça me paraît évident qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de toi mais sur le moment… Enfin bref, merci pour l'invitation de ce soir, je suis rassurée.

- Accepterais-tu alors de partager mon repas ? me demanda-t-elle en me dévoilant un large sourire.

J'opinais affirmativement. Elle me saisit la main pour m'amener à ma place désignée autour de la table, s'éclipsa à la recherche des plats et revint rapidement pour s'installer en face de moi. Même si mon appétit était aux abonnés absents, le fumet délicat qui s'échappait de mon assiette me donnait envie de faire une entorse à mon régime post-traumatique.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te donner tout ce mal, tu sais… Une pizza et une bière me conviennent à merveille ! plaisantai-je.

- A toi peut-être mais moi j'ai besoin de vraie nourriture et reconnais que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de manger équilibré une fois dans la semaine.

- Tu marques un point, d'autant que tout ceci semble absolument délicieux. Merci, Regina.

- Merci à toi d'avoir voulu partager ma soirée, ça me fait du bien de te voir.

Les assiettes vidées, nous nous levâmes pour aller nous installer devant le feu de cheminée qui ronflait allégrement. Je lui proposai mes bras qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme, venant épouser mon corps à la perfection, la tête sur ma poitrine. Nous demeurâmes ainsi enlacées, nous câlinant mutuellement sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Je profitai de l'instant que j'avais espéré vivre depuis un petit moment. Je gardai cependant la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le comportement de la femme lovée contre moi.

- Regina ? Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je te jure que tout va bien, Emma. Enfin, aussi bien que ça puisse aller après la mort de mon fils, bien entendu.

- En parlant de ça… J'ose te demander pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montrée à son enterrement ? Je me serais attendue à ce que tu veuilles prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces regards larmoyants et hypocrites pour pleurer mon fils, c'est tout.

- Comment ça, « hypocrites » ?

- Ils étaient là pour pleurer leur petit Henry chéri, le croyant véritable et le fils de la Sauveuse. Je n'y avais pas ma place.

- Tu te trompes, ils ont vu à quel point tu as changé et ils t'apprécient, désormais.

- Tu me mens Emma et tu le sais mais j'apprécie que tu essayes, néanmoins.

Elle me glissa un nouveau baiser dans le cou et m'enlaça plus fortement. Je ne savais que lui dire. Au fond de moi, si je devais être honnête, j'étais obligée de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Les habitants de la ville, excepté peut-être Ruby, ne lui avaient jamais pardonné tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé. Il avait d'ailleurs suffit qu'elle soit absente à l'enterrement de son fils pour que les langues se délient.

- Je suis désolée Regina. J'aimerais tant pouvoir leur faire voir qui tu es à travers mes propres yeux. Qu'ils puissent enfin arrêter de ressasser les mêmes histoires stupides de vengeance et commencer à avancer ensemble. Même la mort de notre fils n'a pas réussi à leur faire accepter ça.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. Tu n'es en rien responsable de leur comportement. Ils ont choisi, ils assument, c'est parfait pour eux. Je peux vivre sans eux.

- Oui enfin ils sont partout, quand-même. Ça fait un peu « Les Envahisseurs », tu ne trouves pas ? riai-je.

- C'est un peu ça oui… me répondit-elle, pensive.

Je lui relevai le menton afin de lui dérober un baiser. Elle me sourit alors. Ce sourire et ce regard furent les plus déchirants que je n'avais jamais vu passer sur son visage ou même sur le visage de quiconque. J'eus immédiatement l'envie de pleurer à nouveau sans bien savoir pourquoi et dû faire un effort titanesque pour ravaler mes larmes.

- Je tiens à toi, Emma.


End file.
